Upside Down
by Aliciadiez3
Summary: AU. Cuando la Tierra cambia sin que puedas remediarlo, ya nada es lo que parece. Con dos razas predominantes, te ves obligado a no poder confiar en nadie, sientes que las cosas no pueden cambiar. Pero...¿es eso cierto? Dos razas llenas de resignación y odio, separadas. Un intento de convivencia entre las dos. Un cambio del futuro. Limites,miedo,amor... LuNa.
1. Capitulo 1

**Nota de Autor: **Mmm... Probemos con una nueva historia. Vamos a ver si os gusta y así iré actualizando y eso...Además aun tengo mis estudios y no tengo tiempo. Intentaré ir lo más rápido posible. Me he inspirado en: Revolution- Nervo y otros Dj's

**Advertencia: **One Piece no me pertenece. Pertenece al gran Eiichiro Oda.

3D2Y, AU. (Universo Alterno)

**Upside Down**

La Tierra no siempre ha sido así. Antes era todo muy diferente. Había grandes ciudades y solo había una raza. La predominante: La humana. Ahora, en la Tierra de hoy en día, existen dos razas. La que siempre estuvo ahí y los vampiros. De ahí surgieron los cazadores, humanos sin alma que se separaron del grupo humano para cazar a los vampiros. Hubo guerras y cambiaron todo lo que se conocía hasta entonces. Fue el principio del fin. Un día normal se convirtió en el fin de todo. Los vampiros surgieron de la nada y arrasaron todo lo que veían a su paso. Sí, murieron vampiros, cazadores e incluso humanos, los más indefensos. Pero ahora predomina la calma. La gente humana y los vampiros se mantienen al margen. Cada uno en ciudades distintas. Neutros. Ahora no atacan, pero los humanos están alerta. Siempre hay alguno que tiene sed de sangre y ataca. La raza humana, apenas puede sobrevivir, son pocos y tienen que ingeniárselas para buscar alimento y agua. Usan una ciudad como base. Cada día un grupo de unas tres personas salía de la ciudad en busca de agua. Era arriesgado y por lo menos se aseguraban que volviese uno. Era tierra de nadie. Ahí podían atacarte y no podías quejarte.

Los padres de Nami, que sobrevivieron a las grandes guerras, tendían a contarle esto todos los días para tenerle al tanto de la situación en la que estaban. Hasta que les tocó ir a por agua y no regresaron. Nami y Nojiko, su hermana, esperaron con impaciencia un día más, si no volvían, estaban muertos. Y eso sucedió. Nojiko desde aquel entonces se volvió muy protectiva intentando que su hermana no se separase de ella o del grupo. Nami, en cambio, no aguantaba más. Se sentía afortunada de no haber nacido durante las guerras, de seguro que hubiese muerto. Pero no podía aguantar a su hermana. Necesitaba espacio. Ella superó la muerte de sus padres. ¡Joder! Todos los días moría gente por culpa de esos vampiros. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Entrar en depresión y morirse tirada en la calle? Nami, tendía a ir al Limite, el lugar donde humanos y vampiros eran separados. El Limite, como dice su nombre, limitaba a los humanos ir más allá. Era un gran precipicio. Los vampiros tendían a respetarlo, aun así, ellos podían volar y pasarlo con facilidad. Nami iba allí todas las tardes desde que murieron sus padres, al principio creía que era para aliviar el dolor que sentía en su pecho, pero con el paso del tiempo, lo hacía por libertad. Se sentía encerrada bajo esa ciudad. Bajo las cuatro paredes de su ''hogar''. Si a eso se le podía llamar hogar... Pronto, cuando los suministros de esa ciudad se acabasen tendrían que volver a irse y buscar otra ciudad en la que poder estar, volver a buscar una casa... ¿Acaso era eso vida?

Llegó hasta el precipicio que los separaba. Se sentó y fue acercándose hasta el borde. Sus piernas colgaban y bajo ellas solo podía verse la gran caída. Con cuidado se tumbó y se quedó mirando al cielo. Una suave brisa recorría la zona. Cerró sus ojos marrones y se dejó llevar por la naturaleza. Eso si era libertad en condiciones. Siempre se quedaba hasta que se ponía el Sol, así podía ver toda esa gama de colores que hacían las nubes. Llegaba a la ciudad por la noche y su hermana siempre le echaba la bronca. Corría gran peligro saliendo por ahí de noche. Sobre todo si se trataba de salir de la ciudad. Al principio Nami tendía a contestarle y enfadarse, pero con el paso el tiempo se dio cuenta de que no servía de nada. La hermana que conoció antes de la muerte de sus padres, se había esfumado. Desde aquel entonces, Nami aprendió a vivir con un fantasma como pariente. Su hermana.

Cuando notó que el aire se volvía más fresco, que estaba anocheciendo, abrió los ojos y se quedó otra vez en su posición sentada. Se disponía a ver el atardecer cuando vio a otra figura en el otro lado del Limite. No podía distinguirlo bien. El Sol hacía sombra sobre él. El chico entorpecía el bonito atardecer por lo que Nami se levantó y fue andando hacía la ciudad. Iba a sorprender a su hermana cuando llegase antes de lo normal.

El chico, desde su punto de vista, podía ver perfectamente a Nami. Un pelo que caía en cascada por su espalda. Largo y pelirrojo. Unos ojos marrones que acentuaban su blanca piel. Alta y con las típicas curvas de una mujer. Si el mundo no hubiese estado patas arriba, Nami podría haber triunfado como modelo. Pero ni ella sabía lo que era ser modelo. Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo. Cuando el mundo era normal. Cuando aun había electricidad para ver la pasarela de moda. Solo los humanos que consiguieron sobrevivir saben lo que es. El chico, era alto, musculoso y de tez pálida, pero más morena que la de algunos vampiros. Su pelo era de color azabache al igual que sus ojos. Tenía una pequeña cicatriz bajo su ojo izquierdo. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones pitillo negros y una camiseta ajustada blanca. Encima, llevaba una chaqueta de piel, también negra. Como calzado llevaba unas Converse negras. Se hubiese podido decir que el chico era gótico. Bueno, si hubiese sido humano. Una sonrisa se le cruzó en la cara al ver a la chica. Sus colmillos finalmente salieron a la luz. No era una sonrisa maligna, es mas, el no odiaba a los humanos. Si por el fuera, se convertiría en humano. Cruzó el precipicio y fue andando con sigilo hasta la pelirroja.

-Hey- Dijo Luffy tranquilamente y con tono confiado. Nami no se murió del susto de milagro. Ella creía que estaba sola. De repente la realización llegó a su mente. Estaba en el Limite. Pero era su parte del Limite. Aun así, siempre algún vampiro se saltaba la norma. El miedo empezó a correr por sus venas, se puso pálida como la cal y el corazón le latía muy rápido.

-Por favor...no...me...yo...- No sabía que decir, era demasiado. Giró su cuerpo para ver el de Luffy. Su miedo seguía ahí. Dispuesto a quedarse. Rígido.

-Si...ya...soy un vampiro...ahora te irás corriendo y... en fin...lo hace todo el mundo...- Al oír lo que dijo Luffy, Nami se tragó su miedo y le hizo frente.

-No. No me iré. Siento...haber reaccionado así.

-Así pues...eres humana ¿no?

-Si...

-No temas. No pienso hacerte nada...

-No...no puedo...quedarme...

-¿No puedes quedarte o no puedes fiarte de mi?

-Esto...yo...no puedo quedarme...debo volver a la ciudad... el Limite es peligroso...

-Pero...

-Vete... si no quieres buscarte problemas...

Luffy no replicó. Sabía perfectamente que no estaba en su lado del Limite. También sabía que podía matar perfectamente a cualquier humano que se acercase a él. Pero no quería eso. Él quería paz entre las dos razas. ¿Es que no se podía conseguir? No odiaba a los humanos. Después de las grandes guerras había intentado acercarse a los humanos, sin éxito alguno.

Lo intentaría mañana. Volvería mañana al Limite para ver si esa chica estaba ahí. Era la única que a pesar del miedo había escuchado a sus palabras. Si no, la buscaría.

Nami iba andando lentamente hacia la cuidad. Mil preguntas rondaban por su mente. Todas ellas sin respuesta. La luz de las pocas farolas que iban en la ciudad iluminó su bello rostro. No le importó. Siguió andando ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Cuando paró, se dio cuenta de que ya estaba a las puertas de lo que era su temporal hogar. Entró, cerró la puerta tras de si y como no, su hermana le dio el sermón de todos los días.

-Nami, sabes que no me gusta que salgas de la ciudad. - Dijo Nojiko con un tono irritado, ya no gritaba, solamente se dedicaba a repetir lo mismo una y otra vez. Nami no se molestó en replicarle. - Contéstame Nami. ¿Crees que tu actitud es agradable? ¿te crees que me gusta que estés así todo el día?

-A mi tampoco me gusta tener que vivir con un fantasma como hermana, ya me disculparás.

-¡Nami! - Gritó su hermana y dicho esto le pegó una bofetada en su mejilla.

-¿Crees que así van a cambiar las cosas? - Dijo con un tono que reflejaban sus lágrimas, aun intactas en sus ojos. - ¿Crees que me gusta la situación en la que estamos? - Dijo, ahora sus lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas. - Desde que murieron nuestros padres...- No terminó su frase. Prefería callárselo.

-Dilo Nami. Termina.

-Da igual, no lo entenderías.- ¿Para que se molestaba en volver a casa? Total, ahora mismo Nami se encontraba corriendo por la calle. Sus pies dirigiéndose hacia el Limite. Su rutina. Su paz. Su tranquilidad. Paró de correr cuando sus pies estaban al limite del precipicio. Respiró profundamente. Relajándose. Dejando que sus jadeos de haber corrido hace un rato, disminuyeran. Ya era de noche, pero no le importaba. En su mente no había nada que le perturbase. Era peligroso, sí, lo sabía. Pero...¿qué mas daba?

Como costumbre se tumbó al borde del precipicio sin importarle lo que pudiera pasar en aquel momento. Mantuvo los ojos abiertos ya que se veían las hermosas estrellas iluminando el oscuro cielo. El contraste de las estrellas blancas con el negro cielo hacían una combinación perfecta. Levantó un brazo y abrió la mano en toda su extensión como si intentase tocarlas. Algo imposible. Dejó caer el brazo lentamente y simplemente se quedó ahí, observando...

No solo había tenido suficiente con la bronca de su hermana, para su desgracia el mismo chico de antes apareció a su lado.

-Segunda vez en la que te encuentro aquí.- dijo este.

-Segunda vez en la que me interrumpes, por lo que veo...- dijo ella, esta vez, sin miedo. Algo que le sorprendió bastante, dado a que antes había estado aterrorizada. Seguramente, sería el mal humor. El mal humor que no había tenido el valor de soltar hace años cuando su hermana empezó a echarle broncas, o quizá el mal humor de cada vez que alguien iba a por agua y no volvía...o tal vez, las dos cosas. No le gustaba esa sociedad. Le daba asco. Tampoco es que estuviese haciendo gran cosa por mejorarla pero...en fin, es lo que había y era mejor que nada.

-Bueno, dado a que soy un vampiro, suelo salir más bien de noche. Aun que el día tampoco esta mal.

- Yo llegué aquí primero...Vete. Este no es tu lado del Limite. Si te encuentran aquí te matarán, o...yo que sé...igual te torturan... ¡vete!

-Me da a mi que no. Primero, tengo 519 años, por lo que llevo aquí unos...cinco siglos... segundo, preciosa, si alguien intentase matarme, sufriría las consecuencias. No me gusta tener que atacar ni a mi raza ni a la humana, pero si es por defenderme, haré lo que haga falta. - Nami se quedó asombrada al oír su edad. ¿519? ¿En serio?. Impresionante. Ese...vampiro seguía siendo un adolescente después de 519 años. 5 siglos. Aun no se lo podía creer. Al parecer, este vampiro era un poco distinto a los demás. La primera pregunta que le surgió fue: ¿Cómo podía ese vampiro o tal vez toda su raza salir a la luz del sol? La segunda pregunta que le vino a la mente: Si es verdad que ha vivido 5 siglos, ¿Cómo era la Tierra antes? Tenía curiosidad. Algo muy notable en Nami.

-Me parece razonable, pero...¿por qué en nuestro lado? ¿por qué no en el tuyo?

-Desde aquí se ve la puesta de sol. Me gusta.

Una respuesta simple que pudo con la muchacha. Le asombró. No sabía que habría vampiros tan...tan...amigables. Creía que eran todos unos asesinos sedientos de sangre. Pero al parecer, este tipo era diferente. Le caía bien.

-Y...¿no te asusta que te encuentren y te hagan algo? - Preguntó ella, otra vez, más preguntas surgían en el interior de su cabeza y, cómo el interrogatorio ya había empezado, no pensaba pararlo hasta que no le quedase ninguna duda.

-Como te he dicho antes...no. Si me hacen algo me defenderé.

-¿Cómo...podéis vivir a la luz del sol?

- Al principio, no podemos, solo cuando cumplimos los 500 años se nos es permitido vivir bajo la luz del sol. Eso no significa que no haya venido aquí por las noches.

-Y...¿estás solo?

- Ahora mismo, ¿Ves a alguien más a parte de a mi?

-No me refiero a eso...me refiero si hay alguien más como tu...alguien que no odie a la especie humana.- Esto sorprendió a Luffy.

-Sí. Los hay. Hay gente como yo. Para ser exactos somos un grupo de amigos. Cuando nos volvamos más fuertes intentaremos que la especie humana y la especie vampirica vivan juntas. En paz.

-Os puede llevar años.

-El tiempo no es un problema para nosotros.

-Entiendo...-Después de una breve pausa, volvió a preguntar- ¿Cómo era la Tierra antes? Supongo que la habrás conocido...¿no es así?

-Distinta.

-Pues claro que era distinta...- Luffy no le dejó terminar la frase.

-Y sin vampiros, sin escasez de agua, sin ruinas...

-Entonces, si tan bien se estaba antes, ¿Por qué venís aquí? ¿Por gusto? ¿Por joder al personal? - Sus palabras eran bruscas pero el dolor oprimido tenía que salir de alguna forma, y encontró la solución oral.

-¡Eh! Tranquila. ¡Yo no formo parte de esos planes!- Dijo Luffy ahora con un tono más prominente. Luffy no era de las personas que pasaban por alto cualquier subida de tono de voz. Tenía que estar siempre alerta. Muchas subidas de tono se convertían en peleas.

-No te creo.

-Hace un momento estabas tranquilamente haciéndome preguntas. ¿Por qué no me crees ahora?

-No me creo que un vampiro este de nuestro lado. No me creo que un vampiro tenga una banda con la que quiera cambiar la sociedad. No me creo que estés intentándola cambiar. -Luffy ante su estamento, se enfadó. No estaba intentándolo para que no le creyeran.

-Escúchame. Puede que no sea lo suficientemente fuerte para cambiar el mundo ahora mismo. -Le cogió por las muñecas - Pero no te atrevas a dudar de mi palabra.

-¡Suéltame!...¡así no te creerá nadie!

-¡Haré que me crean!

-Si coges a alguien inocente que no sepa lo que pasa y le agarras de las muñecas, permíteme dudar que te crean. - Cuando escuchó las palabras de Nami, su agarre en ella aflojó.

- Perdón.- Y finalmente, le soltó. -Por favor, solo necesito a alguien que me escuche. Un humano que nos ayude. Si nos ayudas, conseguiremos que la raza humana nos crea.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Nami asombrada -¿Qué os ayude? ¿Por qué yo?

-Bueno, eres la primera persona que no ha salido huyendo. Además ya te he visto dos veces. Este puede ser nuestro lugar de encuentro.

-Yo...- Ahora ya no sabía que hacer. ¿Entablar amistad con un vampiro? ¿Qué pensaría la gente de ella? ¿Y su hermana? No. Su hermana, no. No la comprendería. Al igual que no lo haría nadie. No podría contarlo.

-Por favor...- Siguió insistiendo él.

- Tengo que pensarlo... mañana...¿volverás?

-Em...- Esto sorprendió a Luffy y le dejo sin saber que decir.¡ Le iba a ayudar una humana! - ¡Sí! Claro. -Dijo finalmente.

-Tengo que irme...

-¡Espera! Sólo quédate un poco más.

-No. Ya es tarde. Mi...mi hermana estará preocupada...- Estaría preocupada, sí. Nojiko se preocupaba siempre por ella.

-Yo también tengo dudas. ¡Quédate! Te estoy diciendo que te quedes.

Nami ya había empezado a correr. Sin hacer caso a lo que decía Luffy. No tenían un teléfono para contactar pero, si de verdad quería ayuda, ella estaría mañana. Como todos los días.

Luffy volvió a su territorio. Se encontró con su grupo y estuvieron tranquilamente hablando.

-He encontrado a una humana que quizá esté dispuesta a ayudarnos.- Dijo Luffy entusiasmado.

-¿Estás realmente seguro? - Preguntó Zoro, un vampiro alto, de pelo verde, algo inusual pero que lo hacía distinguible entre los demás.

-Bueno...no estoy realmente seguro, pero hemos quedado mañana en el Limite para hablarlo.

-¿Estás seguro de que aparecerá? - Preguntó esta vez, Robin. Una vampiresa de unos 600 años de edad que tenía pelo negro y largo. Además de unas prominentes curvas. Conocida también como el Demonio por matar a varios de su misma especie. No tuvo más remedio que hacerlo para demostrar a dos humanos que estaba de su lado. Aun que no hubo suerte, mataron a los humanos después.

-Dijo que ella estaba antes, echándome del lugar. Supongo que irá allí a menudo.

-Y...¿sabes algo de sus costumbres? O de ella... - Preguntó Sanji ,curioso, si se trataba de una chica, no la dejaba pasar. Él era un vampiro bastante pervertido pero que daría su vida por proteger a una mujer.

-No. Le pensaba preguntar, pero se tenía que ir. No lo entiendo...Nosotros no tenemos restricción.

- Entiéndelo Luffy - Comentó Robin.- Hemos invadido su mundo. Esta en ruinas. Su gente muere. Tienen miedo. Es normal que la pobre chica se vaya. Es noche cerrada y estaba en un lugar peligroso. No solo por el precipicio. Allí esta el Limite. Algunos vampiros lo cruzan y atacan.

-Ya pero...yo estaba ahí. Podría haberla protegido si alguien se acercaba.

- Será su costumbre Luffy. Quizá esa muchacha no saliese ni de noche.

-Entonces...¿por qué estaba ahí?

-No lo se, Luffy...no lo se.

-Tienes suerte de que puedas volver a verla. - Dijo Zoro.

-Si, lo raro es que no saliese corriendo al verte.- Añadió Robin.

- El Limite es un lugar peligroso, lo se. Pero ella parecía no tenerle miedo. Me la encontré también por la tarde. Es como si...como si...aunque apareciese un vampiro y acabase con su vida no le importase. - Dijo Luffy pensativo.

-¿Sabes cómo se llama?- dijo el pequeño Chopper, un vampiro de 417 años que aun no podía salir a la luz del sol, pero que estudió mucho para conocer a fondo todo sobre la raza humana, enfermedades y problemas.

- No...

Por otro lado, Nami ya se encontraba en su casa. La ciudad en la que vivían era grande, pero la gran parte estaba en ruinas. Había casas abandonadas por lo que no suponía un gran problema encontrar una. Nami y Nojiko tuvieron que dejar su hogar natal hace mucho. Con sus padres. El alimento se acabó y el grupo decidió ir a otro lugar. No fue un recorrido fácil, es mas, muchos murieron en el intento. Hambre. Sed. Vampiros...Había un gran cúmulo de cosas por las que la gente moría. Y todas ellas, desagradables. Solo los más fuertes sobreviven...o eso dicen. Pero ese caso no era el de Nami. O quizá sí. Desde pequeña ya tuvo que tener la mente fría, estar mentalizada del peligro que corría la raza humana. Después vino la muerte de sus padres. Muerte de gente inocente en la búsqueda de agua. No albergaba un hueco para sentimientos. Era una mujer fría por costumbre. Su corazón fue tallado en el hielo.

-Nami...por fin apareces...estaba tan preocupada...creía que...

-No sigas, Nojiko. - No dijo nada más. Se fue a su improvisada habitación y se echó en la cama. No era muy cómoda pero, era mejor que dormir en el suelo como hacían muchos que no querían ocupar una casa, ya sea por miedo a encontrar un cadáver dentro o por ser demasiado honrados.

Los pensamientos no la dejaban dormir. Estuvo dando vueltas en la cama. Había algo que la incomodaba. No sabía el que. Tenía calor. Las mantas yacían hace rato en el suelo.

Finalmente murmuró:

-No se su nombre...

**CONTINUARÁ. **

**Nota de Autor: **Finalmente me he animado a hacer una historia. Pero no os emocionéis. No se cuando volveré a actualizar. Queda poco curso y con ello: exámenes, trabajos, etc. :( De todas formas, lo intentaré. Intentaré seguir con la historia.

besos :D


	2. Capitulo 2

**Nota de Autor: **Bien teniendo en cuenta de que es viernes he podido escribir y no dejaros como un mes o más colgados. Lo siento. De verdad. Pero no me las quiero ver repitiendo curso. Con esto os dejo el capitulo y nos leemos al final.

**Advertencias: **3D2Y, AU (Universo Alterno), One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda.

**Capitulo 2**

**Upside Down **

Era un día normal. Un día como cualquiera. La ciudad se encontraba bastante deshabitada y no es que fuera por su falta de gente, de hecho, había grandes cantidades de gente. El único problema de esta gente era aquella estrella que iluminaba la Tierra. El Sol. Puede parecer extraño, pero una ciudad que no estaba en ruinas. Los humanos la abandonaron hace tiempo y los vampiros con su rapidez y con la ventaja de que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo habían podido reconstruir todo aquello que quedó en ruinas. Además no era una ciudad de grandes rascacielos o edificios. La ciudad, más bien era de pequeñas casas acogedoras y todas con un sótano para que aquellos que no pudiesen vivir aun bajo la luz del Sol se mantuviesen ahí durante el día. También disponían de grandes tiendas y zonas publicas.

Luffy vivía en una de esas casas, una de las más grandes que podía haber ya que vivía acompañado. Compartía piso con su grupo de amigos. Dado a que todos eran amigos y tenían confianza. Todos buscaban lo mismo al fin y al cabo: la paz mutua. Se mudaron y a partir de ese momento siempre estaban juntos.

Luffy despertó, abrió los ojos lentamente. Le había costado un mundo dormirse. No podía sacarse de la cabeza a esa humana pelirroja. Rodó y cambió de posición. No le apetecía levantarse. Con el tiempo sus amigos se dieron cuenta de que era inútil despertarle. Sobretodo si a eso le sumas que no ha dormido casi nada en toda la noche, o que algo le molesta. Además, dormía como un tronco. Estuvo pensando, pensando en todas las preguntas que quería hacerle. En todas esas preguntas que no pudo hacer ayer. Pero, hoy, era su día. Hoy volvería a verla. Era su oportunidad. Finalmente, se levantó de la cama, se puso como vestimenta unos pantalones pitillo negros, unas zapatillas Converse blancas y una camiseta ajustada blanca. Se podían ver sus formados músculos.

Ya nadie se encontraba en casa, ya era tarde y todo el mundo tenía sus quehaceres diarios. Bueno...todos excepto él. Nunca supo muy bien que hacer. Le gustaba entrenar pero hoy no se veía con ganas, le gustaba ir al Limite, pero iría hoy, al atardecer, como siempre, donde además podría encontrarla, o eso quería creer. Al final, decidió dar una vuelta. En su mente iba ensayando lo que iba a decirle:

_-Por favor, únete, con nosotros estarás a salvo y además cambiaremos el mundo- _No...no. Demasiada plegaria. Parecía que le estaba rogando como un niño.

_-Esto...-_ Mierda. No sabía su nombre. No podía empezar así.

_-Necesito a alguien que me crea y que cambie el mundo conmigo- _ Bueno, eso estaba mejor. Mucho mejor. Siguió caminando mientras pensaba en lo que le diría.

Al otro lado del Limite se encontraba Nami, la cual tampoco es que hubiese pasado una noche muy placentera. El colchón en el que dormía no era cómodo. Varios muelles estaban rotos y se le clavaban en el cuerpo. Casi era más cómodo dormir en el suelo. Solo casi. Pero, a parte de esos problemas del día a día, hoy también habían tenido algo que ver sus pensamientos. Ese vampiro que quería paz en ambas razas. Un vampiro que cruzaba todos los días el Limite para ver una simple puesta de Sol. Quizá fuese simple pero era lo que más le gustaba a Nami, y a él, al parecer. Un vampiro distinto a los demás. No le atacó. Y eso era lo que más le sorprendía. Hoy, hoy volvería a verlo y aclararía más dudas, si es que le surgían, claro.

Nami, se levantó con cuerpo cansado , entre los muelles y los pensamientos, la noche había sido un tormento. Se vistió pausadamente ya que no tenía ni prisa ni ganas. Se cambió por una camiseta gris que le quedaba bastante ancha y unos vaqueros pitillo negros. Como calzado se puso unas Vans de color negro.

Su hermana, al parecer, aun seguía durmiendo. Abrió la puerta principal de la casa y salió con sumo cuidado, sin hacer ruido.

Pasear por aquella ciudad era deprimente, iba por donde sus pies la llevaban. Finalmente, llegó a lo que antes sería un bonito parque. Quedaba en pie un tobogán oxidado y de dos columpios que había, solo uno. Los árboles estaban secos. Había una fuente en lo que parecía ser el centro del parque. A parte de estar medio derruida, el agua no fluía de ella. Estaba completamente seca. Si por lo menos saliese el preciado liquido que daba vida, no tendrían que salir de la ciudad para aquella añorada agua. Nadie moriría. Pero eso era imposible. Todo el mundo lo había asumido.

Siguió caminando y fue por la zona donde antes había tiendas. Ahora eran tiendas en ruinas donde los cristales estaban rotos. Era un lugar perfecto para robar y saquear. Era necesario sobrevivir y desde el primer momento, no se dudó en robar. Ahora, los alimentos empezaban a faltar. Las medicinas fueron las primeras en desaparecer y la ropa escaseaba. Nami no se quedó atrás. Nami aprendió que para poder sobrevivir ella y su hermana necesitaba robar. Solía hacerlo por la mañana, sí, era arriesgado y había gente. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Por la tarde iba al Limite y la noche no era un lugar seguro. Quizá estabas a salvo de los vampiros, quienes no atacaban la cuidad desde hace tiempo. Pero no estabas a salvo de acabar muerto por cinco míseros céntimos.

Entró a un supermercado en busca de comida, los estantes estaban casi vacíos y solo quedaba aquello caducado o podrido. Necesitaba comida, en casa se estaban quedando ya con poca. Por suerte encontró unos copos de avena, cereales y leche. Eso bastaría por unos días. Pronto, no habría comida y tendrían que irse a otra ciudad. Era todo tan complicado. No poder crecer en un lugar. Tener que estar siempre viajando... Pero no podía pensar en eso. Su prioridad era sobrevivir en un mundo donde solo quedaban los más fuertes. Ella no podía quedarse atrás.

Regresó por donde había venido, y volvió a casa. Su hermana ya no estaba allí. No sabía a dónde iba, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado. Por las noches, siempre estaba ahí, así que, si estaba bien, lo demás podía esperar. El distanciamiento era una cosa, pero eran familia. No lo admitían pero las dos se preocupaban la una por la otra. Nojiko más que Nami, pero Nami haría lo que hiciese falta por ella. No lo dudaría ni un segundo.

Dejó las tres chorradas que había encontrado por el supermercado y miró la nevera. La nevera se era el único aparato que dejaban encendido. Gracias a un generador que disponían, que daba luz a toda la casa. No podían permitirse que los alimentos se pusiesen malos. Miró a ver que les quedaba:

Tomates, lechuga, cinco huevos, mantequilla, la leche que acaba de comprar y medio litro de tan preciada agua.

Pronto tendría que ir a la Sede Central y avisar de que no les quedaba agua. Casi todos los días iba gente a decirlo y casi todos los días alguien iba en busca de esta. Cuando esto sucedía, todo el mundo se reunía en una plaza junto a la Sede y elegían a unas cinco personas. El grupo disminuía pero también crecía. Gracias al agua que traía la gente que sacrificaba, la gente podía tener hijos. Con el agua podías mantenerlos vivos, con el agua podías lavarlos y evitar que cogiesen alguna enfermedad. Cuando ya cumplían los cinco o seis años, ya estaban fuera de peligro. Era preciso tener a gente que muriera por el agua. Para que el grupo creciese, era imprescindible.

Se preocuparía de eso más tarde. Decidió hacerse una pequeña comida que consistía en leche con cereales, lo que cualquier persona consideraría como un desayuno. Se sentó en el sofá, y comió en silencio.

Pronto, pronto iría al añorado Limite. Podría desconectar. Olvidarse de los problemas, olvidarse del mundo. Olvidar todo y a la vez nada.

Cogió una chaqueta y abandonó la casa. Fue paseando, intentando no llamar la atención. Iba por las calles hasta que llegó a la carretera principal. Cuando estaba ahí cruzó y se adentró en el pelado bosque. Más bien, desierto bosque.

No llevaba armas consigo pero debería de haber cogido aunque fuese un cuchillo. ¿Y si se ganaba su confianza y luego le atacaba? Se arrepintió de esto.

Llegó al Limite y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Luffy estaba ahí. Era muy rápido. No podía dejar que el miedo se hiciese con ella. Debía de mantener las formas o no sería capaz de formular palabra cuando llegase el momento. Se acercó poco a poco. Finalmente estaba en frente de él, y este no había huido ni le había atacado. Es más, estaba con una sonrisa en la cara, era una sonrisa de ''sabría que vendrías'' ,una sonrisa malévola.

-Sabría que vendrías- Esas tres palabras fueron las que dijo. Su sonrisa asustaba cada vez más a Nami, no podía evitarlo y él no parecía que fuese a dejar de sonreír en ningún momento. Empezó a temblar. -Estas temblando. ¿Tienes frío? o ¿Quizá miedo?

-N...no...no tengo miedo...- Mintió.- Tengo...frío. - Y dicho esto se puso la chaqueta que llevaba puesta para hacer que Luffy se creyese su teoría. La verdad es que hacía calor, pero con la caída del atardecer y la llegada de la noche empezaría a refrescar. Cogió fuerza de donde no tenía y soltó con valor: - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Acaso hay algo que no sepas ya? Recuerda, te lo conté todo ayer. Eres tu la que tiene que decirme si te unirás a nosotros o no.

-Yo...yo...

-Vuelves a temblar. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-No tiemblo. - Dijo con un tono serio, haciéndose la dura. La verdad era que no quería parecer débil ante ese chico, sobretodo quería estar alerta por si le atacaba. Nunca había sido fácil para Nami ganarse la confianza de alguien.

-Es este maldito viento...Ah...Uh...Me llamo Nami...

-Ya...- El estamento de Nami, no hizo efecto. - En fin, yo Luffy. Si es que tiemblas de miedo, tranquila, no voy a atacarte.

-No suena muy convincente viniendo de un vampiro...- No podía confiar en él. Simplemente, no podía.

-¿Por qué no pasas a nuestro lado del Limite? Puedo protegerte y así por lo menos, verás que soy de confianza.

-No...Yo...- Ni pudo terminar su frase, o el intento de formular una frase que Luffy la cogió y se la echó al hombro. Dijo que se llamaba Luffy. Empezó a gritar. - ¡Luffy! ¡Suéltame! ¡Bajame! Oh Dios...- Luffy se acercaba más y más al precipicio, no tenía intención alguna de soltarla.

-Tranquila. Estarás bien. No nos va a pasar nada. - No escuchó a Luffy. Siguió gritando.

-¡Por favor...!

Sin pensarlo dos veces Luffy se arrojó al precipicio. Nami empezó a gritar como si le persiguiera el mismísimo diablo. Las lágrimas afloraban en sus ojos y finalmente se derramaron mojando la camiseta de Luffy. Se agarró con toda su fuerza a él. Implorando por su vida. Luffy solo pudo reírse ante esto. Los humanos eran muy simples. Carecían de fuerza sobrenatural y de poderes. De repente, sin previo aviso, unas alas negras como la noche y sin pluma alguna surgieron de su espalda. Por poco dan a Nami, pero no. Llegaron a tierra firme sanos y salvos.

-Bueno, ya estas en nuestro lado.- La soltó y la depositó suavemente en el suelo. Ella seguía llorando, intentando calmar todas sus emociones.- ¿Qué te parece?

-Yo...-Sus piernas flaqueaban y es que el miedo aun seguía en su cuerpo, su cabeza le dolía de haber estado boca abajo y sentía que en cualquier momento podría desmayarse. Pero ahora que recordaba, ya no estaba en su lado. Volver era inútil. Ella no podía volar. -Quiero... que me lleves... de vuelta. - Dijo intentando calmarse- Por favor...- No lo conseguía. No conseguía calmarse, es más cada vez lloraba más. El miedo de saber que quizá no volvía nunca más le aterraba mas que nada. Debería de haber escuchado a su hermana cuando pudo.

-¡Eh, eh! Tranquila...- Le sujetó los hombros e intentó reconfortarla.

-¡No! No...no puedo...calmarme - También el pánico se hizo dueña de sus sentimientos. Era demasiado. - Solo quiero volver a casa...- Dijo entre sollozos. Era tanto que no pudo aguantarlo. Su cabeza empezó a darle vueltas y cayó hacía delante. Menos mal que Luffy le sujetaba los hombros, si no, hubiese caído contra el suelo. Se desmayó.

Quizá había sido una mala idea. Quizá no. Pensó en dejarla otra vez en su lado del Limite y así que ella pensase que se había quedado dormida. Como le había ocurrido alguna vez. Pero no podía arriesgarse, no podía permitir que le pasase algo. ¿Y si la dejaba y le atacaban? Moriría de culpa. Preferiblemente, decidió llevarla a su casa. Si la llevaba al hombro, la gente pensaría que la había atacado y mordido hasta la muerte. Así que, con una navaja que llevaba en el bolsillo decidió hacerle una pequeña raja en el cuello. No demasiado profunda para matarla, pero si para que sangrase continuamente. Si se la hacía él o si se la hacía a ella en otra parte del cuerpo tendría que estar constantemente untándosela en el cuello y la gente sospecharía. De todas formas, de la herida manaba suficientemente sangre para poder extenderla, con sus dedos tocó la calida sangre que manaba y le dieron ganas de hincarle los dientes en el cuello. Pero no, debía de mantenerse fuerte. Extendió el fluido rojo con sus dedos por sus brazos y también manchó la ropa. Así todo parecía más real. Le costaba mucho mantenerse firme, sobretodo con una persona humana a la que poder matar y beber su sangre. Nunca bebería de un humano. Nunca.

-Ponla en mi cama- Dijo Luffy cuando llegó a casa. Todo el mundo se quedó atónito al ver a la chica en tal mal estado.

-¿Esta es la chica de la que nos hablabas?- Preguntó Vivi con curiosidad. Una vampiresa que había abandonado a sus padres por las normas que le imponían. Decían que eran reyes del reino que antes estaba bajo tierra y que cuando salieron los vampiros a la luz, desapareció durante las guerras.

-Si... Se llama Nami.

-¿La has traído a la fuerza, Luffy? - preguntó alarmado Chopper.

-¡No! Se desmayó y pensé que lo mejor sería hacerle sangre para que pensaran que estaba muerta .

-Habrá que lavarle esa herida. En cualquier momento cualquiera de nosotros es capaz de morderla.- Siguió diciendo Chopper. - además en un humano, las heridas pueden infectarse. También habrá que lavarle la ropa y los brazos. Robin, hazte cargo de lavarla por favor.

-Claro Chopper, cuenta con ello. -Respondió.

Llevaron a Nami hasta el baño. A partir de ahí dejaron a Robin hacer su trabajo. Desnudó a Nami, la metió con cuidado a la bañera y empezó a limpiarla. El agua se volvía de un color rojizo pero Robin contuvo su apetito. Ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a morder a un humano. La lavó rápidamente. Salió un momento del cuarto de baño y fue a su habitación a coger una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos para Nami. Volvió a entrar. Secó a la chica y la vistió con un poco de dificultad.

-Chopper- Dijo Robin, asomándose por la puerta del baño.- He terminado pero no para de sangrarle la herida. Luffy, por desgracia, lo oyó.

-Lo siento.- Dijo totalmente arrepentido. Arrepentido de haber causado tanto miedo a la chica en primer lugar y en segundo pro haberle cortado sin conocerla. Así ¿Cómo haría alianza con él? Le odiaría. -No sabía que le había cortado tan profundamente.

-Habrá que cosérsela- Dijo Chopper, escuchando a Luffy pero sin responderle. Es verdad que Nami había perdido completamente su color. Estaba blanca como la cal y parecía uno de ellos. A pesar de que no lo era.

Luffy se acercó hasta ella y la cogió. Pasó una mano por detrás de sus rodillas y otra por su espalda. La llevó hasta su habitación y dejó que Chopper trabajase ahí. Antes de tumbarla, puso un par de toallas debajo de su cuello para que la sangre que saliese no manchase la cama. Localizado el lugar donde empezaba la herida empezó a cosérsela con cuidado y a ponerle gasas y una venda al rededor. Cuando despertase tendrían que tener cuidado de que no entrase en pánico o si no la tirantez de la herida podría abrírsela de nuevo.

-Luffy, ya puedes entrar - Luffy había estado fuera, esperando. La verdad es que no había nada mejor que hacer y estaba preocupado. Si la chica moría sería completamente su culpa. -He dejado en la mesilla una jeringuilla con tranquilizante. Si se despierta sobresaltada no dudes en inyectársela. Podría abrirse la herida.- Luffy no dijo nada, asintió levemente y entró a su habitación. Ella estaba en su cama. Había ganado un poco de color, pero nada comparado a como la había visto anteriormente en el Limite. No le importaba estar despierto toda la noche, era una de las ventajas de ser vampiro, pero...¿qué haría? No tenía nada que hacer y el aburrimiento es muy malo. Tenía un sillón en su cuarto y se sentó. Se quedó ahí, observándola. Viendo como su pecho subía y bajaba. Viendo como siseaba en sueños o quizá fuese porque la herida le tiraba. Se levantó y se acercó hacia ella. Lo comprobó. En efecto, era la herida. No podía hacer nada por ella.

-Lo siento.- Solamente pudo hacer eso por ella. Lamentarse. En ningún momento pensó que las cosas iban a suceder así. Si lo hubiese sabido no la hubiese arrojado a aquel precipicio. Si lo hubiese sabido no le hubiese cortado. Pero el daño estaba hecho. Volvió a sentarse. Se quedó mirándola, como había hecho minutos antes, pero esta vez sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Finalmente cayó rendido en el sillón y se durmió.

**Continuará... **

**Nota de Autor:** He escrito todo este capitulo en una tarde/ noche. Y me siento orgullosa. He actualizado más rápido de lo que pensaba y, también me siento orgullosa. Me alegro de que le deis una oportunidad a este fic y de que os guste. Nos vemos. Intentaré actualizar pero no se cuando.

Besos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota de Autor: **Bien, vamos a seguir con esta historia. La verdad es que no tengo ningún guión y voy escribiendo según las ideas que se me pasan por la cabeza.

**Advertencias: **One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda.

3D2Y, refiriéndome a los cambios físicos. AU(Universo Alterno)

**Upside Down **

Oscuridad. Toda la ciudad se encontraba inmersa en la oscuridad debido a la profunda noche que se cernía sobre ella.

Nami giró un poco la cabeza en su sueño. Notó un intenso dolor debido a ello y un ronco gemido salió de sus labios. De todas formas no despertó, pero el dolor era insoportable sacando de ella pequeños lloriqueos.

Un constante ruido se hacía dueño del silencio. Los oídos de Luffy se habían percatado de esto y ahora no podía dormir tranquilo. Estaba medio despierto. Con más agudeza pudo escuchar los quejidos de la chica.

Se levantó del sillón y se acercó a la cama. Como había supuesto, tenía el cuello en una posición que tiraba bastante, haciendo que estuviese incomoda. Instintivamente pasó una de sus manos hacía la mejilla que más cerca estaba de la almohada. Tocó su suave mejilla y con delicadeza pero con un poco de presión puso su cabeza recta con respecto al cuello.

Estaría dormida, pero su sueño era bastante ligero. Se dio cuenta de que alguien la movía, cambiándola de posición. Despertó. Despertó pero se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados. Intentando mantener la calma. Cuando cesó el movimiento abrió los ojos lentamente. Casi le da un infarto al ver a quien tenía delante. Creía que todo había sido un mal sueño. Miró a su al rededor. Una casa, para ser concretos, una habitación, y no la suya. Intentó levantarse de la cama pero Luffy le cogió las muñecas.

-Yo que tu no intentaría levantarme, has perdido bastante sangre y no estas curada.

Nami no entendía nada. No recordaba haberse hecho alguna herida. Su cerebro comenzó a trabajar de nuevo y recordó los acontecimientos de esa tarde. No sabía quien la había herido pero eso podía explicar porque le dolía el cuello.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres el que me ha herido! - Era la única persona que estaba con ella cuando todo se volvió negro a su al rededor.

- ¡Te soltaré si te calmas! Maldita sea...sí, fui yo, pero todo fue por protegerte...

-¡Eres un asqueroso! ¡Estas mintiendo! - Nami estaba completamente alterada. Intentaba soltarse de su agarre. Se movía sin cesar y gritaba. Luffy no sabía que hacer.

-¿Preferías haber muerto?

Nami siguió sin escucharle.

-¡Suéltame! - Gritaba. El agarre de Luffy cada vez se hacía mas fuerte.- ¡Me haces daño!

-¡Cállate! ¿Quieres que te oiga toda la ciudad? ¡A estas horas todo el mundo puede salir sin problemas! - Gritó ahora él. Estaba empezando a cabrearse con ella y sus pocas ganas de colaborar. Todos los demás se encontraban en la sala de la planta inferior pero podían oír los gritos perfectamente.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Argh! - Ese último grito no había ido hacía Luffy. Era de dolor. Los movimientos lo estaban haciendo todo más complicado de lo que ya era. Entonces Luffy se dio cuenta. El cuello. La herida. Chopper había dejado una jeringuilla para un caso como este. Le soltó una muñeca, dejándosela libre. Ella no dudó e intentó todo lo posible para quitárselo de encima. Luffy no se inmutaba, la chica apenas tenía fuerza, además si a eso le sumas que estaba en malas condiciones... Su mano llegó hasta la mesilla y la cogió con disimulo. Acercó la mano hasta el brazo que seguía bajo su agarre y le inyectó el calmante. En pocos minutos Nami empezó a tranquilizarse y a decir cosas incoherentes. Finalmente el sedante hizo efecto y Luffy la soltó.

Tras esto, Luffy bajó y fue hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos. Cansado de los recientes acontecimientos se sentó en el sofá al lado de Zoro.

-Hemos oído los gritos...- Comentó Vivi.

-No quería calmarse...- Dijo Luffy de una manera despreocupada y simple, sin darle grande importancia.

-Luffy...vas a tener que conseguir que se calme sin inyecciones. Tiene una vida. No podemos estar sedándola cada vez que se altere. En ese caso, se dormirá y se volverá a levantar gritando. - Alegó Chopper.

-No...no se que hacer...pero, lo intentaré...

-Un humano duerme por las noches...dejémosla ahora tranquila y por la mañana veremos como reacciona.

-Iremos yo y Vivi por la mañana...quizá así se relaja...- La propuesta que acababa de dar Robin no estaba nada mal. Quizá viendo a otra persona, intentaba escuchar lo que decía.

Estuvieron todos de acuerdo.

Llegó la mañana, como habían acordado, Vivi y Robin irían a despertarla. Llamaron a la puerta pero de nada sirvió ya que estaba completamente dormida debido a los efectos del sedante. Entraron con pasos silenciosos y se acercaron hasta la cama. La zarandearon un poco y finalmente abrió sus grandes ojos marrones.

-¿Qué...? -No terminó su frase. Simplemente, no sabía que decir. La cabeza le daba vueltas, estaba mareada y su visión se encontraba borrosa. No podía enfocar demasiado bien. Todo esto debido al fuerte narcótico.

- Por favor, antes que nada...intenta mantener la calma.- Dijo calmadamente Robin.

-Si, no queremos que se te abra la herida. - Añadió la chica de al lado, Vivi.

-La herida...¿qué...?- No podía. Estaba demasiado ida como para poder entablar una conversación.

-Esperaremos unos minutos a que pase el efecto.¿No, Robin?

-Será lo mejor.

-Si...- dijo Nami, aunque apenas había entendido lo que habían dicho.

Pasados unos minutos, la mente de Nami comenzó otra vez a hacer su labor habitual. Aun no estaba recompuesta del todo pero ya era capaz de hablar con propiedad.

-Estoy lista - Dijo Nami.

-Bien- Dijo Robin con una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas.

-¿Qué hago aquí?

-¿Te acuerdas de algo? -Preguntó Vivi, si no se acordaba de nada sería mejor contarle todo desde el principio.

-Si...Desperté ayer por la noche... -Al recordad todo lo que pasó, una ola de rabia se hizo con ella pero intentó mantener la calma por ellas.

-Así es...tuvimos que sedarte para que no se te abriese la herida del cuello... - Comentaba Robin.

-¡Se quien fue! Se llamaba...-Intentó recordar -¡Luffy! ¡Ese maldito me hizo esto! Mmm... - Al intentar moverse un poco el movimiento le causó bastante daño.

-Sabemos que fue él. - Alegó Vivi.

-¿Quienes...quienes sois? - Si sabían que fue él...quizá ellas fuesen del grupo del que habló...

-Soy Robin- Dijo señalándose a si misma -Y esta es Vivi.- Ahora señalando a la chica de pelo azul.

-Sois...¿del grupo de Luffy? - Ante esta pregunta, las dos chicas se quedaron bastante intrigadas. ¿Hasta dónde le habría contado Luffy?

-Así es...pero, escúchanos. Por favor.- Le rogó Vivi.

-Más vale que me convenza lo que tengáis que decir...

Así pues, Robin empezó a contarle todo a Nami.

-Luffy nos ha contando que los dos habíais quedado en el Limite para hablar. Para ver si querías unirte a nosotros. Al parecer, se tiró al precipicio. Algo muy típico en Luffy, ya que es una persona completamente libre e impredecible. Además te debió de sorprender verle alas de vampiro... Bueno, debido a todas estas emociones...Te desmayaste...por eso estas aquí. Luffy no te cortó por hacerte daño...Incluso sabiendo a lo que se arriesgaba...

-¿ A qué se arriesgaba?- Preguntó Nami con tono de curiosidad. Sería verdad que el chico realmente la protegería si hacía falta.

-Se arriesgaba a perder la cordura...Al igual que nosotros, él no bebe sangre humana...aprendimos a sobrevivir bebiendo sangre de animales y comiendo comida normal, como hace vuestra raza. De todas formas, cuando vemos sangre que es humana nos resulta bastante difícil contenernos, pero Luffy hizo todo por tu bien. Si te veía la gente sin ningún rasguño...sospecharían de él al igual que a ti intentarían matarte.- Los ojos de Nami no podían estar más abiertos. Mientras, Luffy escuchaba desde el otro lado de la puerta. -Lo que él no sabía era que cortar el cuello de un humano no es la mejor idea que se pueda tener. Ahí es donde tenemos, vampiros y humanos, la vena mas importante de todas. Pero, solo algo nos diferencia, vosotros morís rápidamente mientras que nosotros nos curamos. Él intentó protegerte...

-Yo...yo...

-Creo que una disculpa a Luffy estaría bien- Comentó Vivi.

-No debería haber hecho eso...podría haberme dejado en mi lado del Limite...- Dijo Nami con la cabeza cabizbaja mirando las sabanas.

-Hubieses estado a merced de cualquier vampiro que se acercase allí por la noche... - Robin tenía razón. Nami no sabía que hacer. Finalmente habló.

-Hablaré con él...

Luffy se apartó rápidamente de la puerta y con la velocidad que tenía otorgada cualquier vampiro llegó al salón de la planta de abajo en un segundo.

-Bien...nosotras te dejamos- Dijo Robin, saliendo ya por la puerta. Vivi, en cambio, se acercó más a la cama y le cogió una mano a Nami.

-No somos mala gente Nami...Él tampoco.- Dicho esto, Vivi se alejó y dejó a Nami sola por unos instantes hasta que avisaron a Luffy y este llegó a la habitación.

-Hey.- Dijo Luffy en un tono que no mostraba expresión. Después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, y nada bueno, no se atrevía a mostrar emociones.

-Luffy...yo...- Viendo que la chica estaba en un debate entre decir lo que el cerebro quería o lo que le dictaba el corazón, Luffy pudo estar más tranquilo y se mostró como era.

-...-No sabía que decir él tampoco, simplemente se limitaba a mirarla. Su largo cabello caía por sus hombros y terminaba donde comienza el abdomen. Sus grandes ojos color avellana le miraban y su boca estaba abierta intentando formular palabras.

-Lo siento... -Dijo finalmente.

-Disculpas aceptadas.- Respondió él.

-Pero...no deberías de haber hecho eso...casi me matas...

-¿Tirarme al precipicio o cortarte el cuello?

-Supongo que las dos cosas...Tu también arriesgaste mucho haciendo eso por mi.

-No pasa nada... Nami, ¿Te hace esto creer que no quiero hacerte daño?

-Si.

-¿Te unirás a nosotros? ¿Intentarás que las dos razas convivan en paz juntas?

-...- Ahora era ella la que no sabía que decir. Dudó un momento. Vale, dudó bastante. Pero finalmente se atrevió- Si, por qué no. - Quizá no estaba tan mal intentarlo, y bueno, si fallaba, lo habrían intentado. ¿Desde cuando era Nami así? ¿Desde cuando se atrevía a jugarse la vida? Ella solo tenía 20 años...a diferencia de Luffy, ella aun tenía muchas cosas por vivir, era demasiado joven para desperdiciar su vida... pero claro, si sobrevivía estaría siempre agradecida y podría hacer todo aquello que siempre quiso hacer.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Preguntó Luffy, completamente atónito. Una sonrisa de felicidad fue marcándose en su cara poco a poco.

-Si. - Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

El corrió hacia ella para darle un abrazo, para mostrarle cuan su gratitud era. Y así lo hizo. Ella siseó un poco por el dolor de su cuello, pero se dejó abrazar y finalmente ella rodeó a Luffy con sus brazos.

-Gracias.- Susurró Luffy, solo para que ella lo oyese.

Se separaron y Luffy no pudo evitar mirar su cuello. La herida que él mismo había provocado. Posó su mano ligeramente, acariciando el vendaje. Nami emitió un pequeño gemido casi insonoro, pero fue suficiente para que Luffy susurrase un lo siento.

-Lo siento.- Susurró, ahora no fue por el roce.- Siento haberte hecho esto...Si lo hubiese sabido...no...no te habría cortado o no...no se... no se que hubiera hecho...

-Esta bien. Lo hiciste para protegerme ¿no?

-Si.

-Entonces, yo también puedo perdonarte.

-Gracias- Dijo con una sonrisa. -¿Te quedarás a partir de ahora con nosotros?-Dijo completamente alegre. Daba igual si estaba en territorio desconocido, él estaría siempre a su lado. Nami no tenía que salir de casa si no hacía falta, o podía ir disfrazada como uno de ellos.

-Yo...no puedo...tengo un hogar...una hermana a la que proteger...

-Pero...-La alegría de Luffy se difuminó lentamente pero, volvió a iluminarse pensando en que ahora ella formaba parte de su equipo y volvería a verla.-¿Nos volveremos a ver, verdad?- Aun así, tenía que quitarse esa duda.

-Claro. Somos un equipo,¿no?- Sonrió Nami.- Será mejor que me lleves de vuelta, mi hermana estará más que preocupada, no he vuelto en toda la noche...

-¿Cómo haremos para vernos?

-Voy todos los días al Limite, tu también...puedo intentar hablar con mi hermana de que no volveré por la noche...no se...se me ocurrirá algo...

-Pero, ¿vosotros los humanos no dormís por la noche?

-Si...mmm...al atardecer aun es pronto...no perderemos el tiempo...me llevas hasta tu casa...hablamos un rato y después... ¿me llevas o me quedo?

-Es menos peligroso llevarte por el día, muchos vampiros no pueden salir en plena luz del día.

-Bien, haremos eso.

-¿No dirá nada tu hermana?

-Solo le diré que no vuelvo por la noche.

-¿No sospechará?

-Es una... relación... complicada...no sospechará. Además, tú me protegerás ¿verdad?

-Con mi vida si hace falta.- Ante el estamento de Luffy, Nami no pudo evitar que sus mejillas tornaran un color carmesí.

Se formó un silencio en la habitación. No era un silencio incomodo la verdad. Era más bien un silencio acogedor.

-Voy a cambiarme.- Finalmente, Nami se atrevió a romper el silencio.

-Te esperaré abajo y saldremos, aun estas algo pálida, seguramente pasas como vampiro. No abras mucho la boca.- Dicho esto, Luffy dejó a Nami en la habitación.

Le habían dejado la ropa en el sillón, donde Luffy había pasado la noche hasta que le dio el ataque de nervios a Nami. Estaba limpia, la habían lavado. Se quitó la ropa que le habían prestado y la dejó doblada en la cama, que dejó hecha anteriormente. Bajó las escaleras y vio por el camino a algunos de los compañeros de Luffy. Ya tendría tiempo para saludarlos en otra ocasión. Ahora necesitaba volver a casa. Lo más pronto posible. Luffy esperaba allí.

-Vamonos.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- Intenta actuar lo más normal posible.

-Si...-Dijo con un poco de duda, Nami.

Abrió la puerta y lo que vio la sorprendió en gordo. Era una ciudad completamente distinta. No se parecía en nada a la ciudad en la que ella vivía. Había árboles verdes y jardines. Había también parques dónde jugaban los pequeños vampiros.

Mientras caminaban, Nami se fijó que en el parque había varias fuentes, todas ellas echando agua. Si lo hubiese sabido, hubiese llevado consigo una cantimplora o algo. Pero, también hubiese llamado la atención y hubiese levantado las sospechas de la gente. No quería eso.

-Tenéis agua...- Comentó Nami.

-Si. No bebemos agua, pero si la usamos para bañarnos o de elemento decorativo.

-Nosotros no tenemos en la ciudad...

-¿Supone eso un problema?-Preguntó, Luffy, con curiosidad.

-Sí. La verdad es que sí. Los humanos necesitamos agua para vivir. Como en la ciudad no hay mucha gente muere ya sea por deshidratación o por ir en su busca.

-¿Ir en su busca?

-Si...Cuando nos vamos quedando sin agua, un grupo de unas cinco o seis personas, van fuera de la ciudad a por agua. Así nos aseguramos de que al menos una vuelva con vida.

-Entiendo...-Siempre había vampiros que atacaban.-¿Cómo eligen a esas personas? -Cada vez tenía más curiosidad en lo que Nami le estaba contando.

-Llega una carta unos días antes... Además...- La voz de Nami fue bajando de tono hasta que era un pequeño susurro. Luffy paró de caminar y se puso en frente de Nami.

-¿Qué pasa, Nami? -Preguntó preocupado.

-Me quedan pocos días, quizá solo un día, para que se me acabe el agua...

-Pero...¡tranquila! Igual le toca a otra persona.- estaba intentando animar a Nami.

-Eso espero...

Siguieron andando en silencio. Pronto dejaron la ciudad atrás.

-Agarráte, Nami.- Dijo Luffy, rompiendo el silencio. Nami sin dudarlo, se agarró bien al cuello de Luffy y este se tiró. Fue imposible que Nami se quedase callada. Aun no se había acostumbrado. Empezó a gritar. Cuando llegaron Nami todavía estaba un poco agitada.

-Gracias por traerme hasta el Limite y hasta mi lado- Dijo Nami, con una sonrisa. Sin pensarlo recayó en la herida del cuello y se quitó el vendaje. Dejando expuesta la herida que se tapaba bastante gracias al cabello.

-De nada. ¿Por qué te la quitas?.- Preguntó con un poco de culpabilidad.

-Si me ven con la venda, sospecharán. Es mejor así. Mi pelo la mantendrá oculta e intentaré que no me duela.

-Ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré.

-Nos vemos al atardecer.

-Nos vemos al atardecer.- Respondió ella con la misma frase que él había usado. Nami se acercó a Luffy y le dio un cálido abrazo y Luffy aceptó a devolvérselo gustosamente.

Se soltó muy a su pesar y se fue lentamente, dejando a Luffy atrás. Él no se marchó hasta que no vio a Nami desaparecer por completo.

El Sol había encontrado su punto más alto y calentaba como nunca. Nami llegó a casa. Su hermana se echó como loca a sus brazos.

-Oh Dios mío...¡Nami! ¡Estás bien!- Dijo Nojiko con una mezcla de preocupación, tristeza, enfado...

-Lo siento...-Dijo ella, separándose de su hermana. No soportaba esos momentos con ella. Había perdido hace tiempo el cariño.- Ves acostumbrándote...No voy a volver por las noches.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?! -Preguntó alarmada.

-Ayer me quedé dormida en el Limite.- Mintió, Nami. -No ocurrió nada. A partir de ahora, me llevaré una tienda de campaña y me quedaré allí. - Era una excusa muy mala.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Y si te atacan?

-Me llevaré armas y si el destino así lo quiere pues...bien.- Parecía imposible que una mentira tan mala hubiese hecho efecto.

-Nami...no creo que sea lo más seguro...

-Me da igual Nojiko...Necesito libertad...No me vas a quitar ese privilegio. No tú.

-...- Nojiko no dijo nada. Solo podía aceptar lo que su hermana decía. Ya no había confianza.

-Bien...¿Se ha acabado el agua?.- Preguntó Nami, cambiando de tema.

-Si. Ayer fui a la Sede.

-Habrá que mirar si hay carta...esperemos que no...-Nami bajó las escaleras y fue al buzón. Para su desgracia había una carta. La única carta que un ciudadano podía recibir. Las demás ciudades estaban destruidas. Nami la abrió con un miedo inmenso. ¿Quien de ellas tendría que ir? ¿Nami? ¿Nojiko? Se puso a leer:

_Queridos ciudadanos: _

_Como ya saben, el agua escasea. Por lo tanto, para que la población sobreviva cinco personas se sacrificaran por ella. Esperemos que este año haya suerte y los elegidos vuelvan sanos y salvos. _

Ahora la carta se dirigía a cada uno de los elegidos:

_Nami, es usted elegida para traer agua a la ciudad. _

-No...puede ser...

**Continuará...**

**Nota de Autor: **¡Tachan! Capitulo record. No sabía que actualizaría tan rápido. Me alegro de ello. Bueno, no se que deciros. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura. Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible. No se cuando.

Besos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota de Autor: **Voy a intentar dar lo mejor de mi y a escribir este capitulo. ¡Yay! C'mon! Sinceramente, Ellie Goulding ayuda mucho a la inspiración.

**Advertencias: **3D2Y, AU (Universo Alterno), One Piece le pertenece a Eiichiro Oda. Que por cierto, que se mejore dado a que está ingresado en el hospital.

**Upside Down. **

Había estado llorando durante horas. Quizá fuese por el miedo a morir o quizá fuese por el miedo a no volver a verle. Sí, a él.

Nada más leer la carta, subió corriendo a su cuarto, se encerró en él y todavía no había salido. Nojiko se lo imaginaba y no podía hacer nada por ello. Solo podía esperar a que la suerte la sorprendiese de algún modo. Nami estaba apoyada en la puerta de su cuarto, sus piernas aferradas hasta que tocaban su pecho. Su mirada estaba perdida en la nada. Sus lágrimas caían pero ya nada le importaba. Su mente estaba entumecida. Solo podía pensar en Luffy.

Le había dicho que le vería. Ella misma le dio su palabra. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Era su ultimo día en la ciudad. Se tenía que ir. Pronto llegaría el atardecer y sería su ultima oportunidad de verle. Decirle que se oponía a esa alianza a la que horas antes le había dicho que sí. Se iba a llevar un disgusto pero, no podía seguir con esto. Decirle que igual no volvían a verse. Lo entendería. O al menos eso pensaba ella.

No era momento para seguir llorando, tardaría en llegar hasta el Limite, así que olvidó todo lo malo por el momento y fue hacía allí.

El suave viento le daba en el rostro y su cabello naranja ondulaba. Fue a paso lento, sin prisa. Poco a poco, pudo ir divisando el fin de su lado. Allí estaba él. Esperándola. Al notar su presencia se giró para verla. Una sonrisa iluminaba su cara. Al contrario que Nami, que su semblante era serio. Finalmente, quedaron uno en frente del otro.

-¡Nami!- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-...- No contestó. La sonrisa de Luffy se esfumó en el segundo en el que Nami no le contestó directamente.

-¿Qué pasa, Nami?- Su mano se acercó hasta el rostro de Nami, tocando su calida mejilla. La notó suave pero, también notó que estaba húmeda. Había estado llorando. -¿Por qué lloras?

-No estoy llorando...- Dijo decidida, mirando a los ojos de Luffy.

-Mientes.- Le replicó Luffy.-Cuéntamelo. Confía en mi.- La mirada de Nami bajo instantáneamente.

-No...no volveremos a vernos...-Dijo finalmente, con un tono dudoso y de tristeza.

-¿Qué?.- Preguntó Luffy atónito.

-No quiero...esta alianza...Lo siento.

-Mientes otra vez...¿Por qué te cuesta tanto confiar?- Es verdad, a Nami le costaba confiar en la gente, cuando las cosas cambian te ves obligado a vivir por tu cuenta. Sobre todo en una ciudad donde las cosas van mal.

-No...no es nada...solo...que no quiero...no quiero verte más...- Sus marrones ojos se ponían acuosos y Nami intentaba no derramar ni una sola lágrima. No delante de él. No quería preocuparlo. Aun que...ya lo estuviese.

Entonces, Luffy recordó lo que Nami le contó:

_Mientras caminaban, Nami se fijó que en el parque había varias fuentes, todas ellas echando agua. Si lo hubiese sabido, hubiese llevado consigo una cantimplora o algo. Pero, también hubiese llamado la atención y hubiese levantado las sospechas de la gente. No quería eso. _

_-Tenéis agua...- Comentó Nami. _

_-Si. No bebemos agua, pero si la usamos para bañarnos o de elemento decorativo._

_-Nosotros no tenemos en la ciudad..._

_-¿Supone eso un problema?-Preguntó, Luffy, con curiosidad._

_-Sí. La verdad es que sí. Los humanos necesitamos agua para vivir. Como en la ciudad no hay mucha gente muere ya sea por deshidratación o por ir en su busca. _

_-¿Ir en su busca? _

_-Si...Cuando nos vamos quedando sin agua, un grupo de unas cinco o seis personas, van fuera de la ciudad a por agua. Así nos aseguramos de que al menos una vuelva con vida. _

_-Entiendo...-Siempre había vampiros que atacaban.-¿Cómo eligen a esas personas? -Cada vez tenía más curiosidad en lo que Nami le estaba contando. _

_-Llega una carta unos días antes... Además...- La voz de Nami fue bajando de tono hasta que era un pequeño susurro. Luffy paró de caminar y se puso en frente de Nami. _

_-¿Qué pasa, Nami? -Preguntó preocupado._

_-Me quedan pocos días, quizá solo un día, para que se me acabe el agua..._

_-Pero...¡tranquila! Igual le toca a otra persona.- estaba intentando animar a Nami._

_-Eso espero..._

_Siguieron andando en silencio. Pronto dejaron la ciudad atrás. _

El agua. Ese era su problema.

-¿Te han elegido?.-Dijo Luffy en un tono serio y realmente concernado.

-Si.- Dijo Nami sin pensárselo mucho. Lo habría recordado, como era de suponer.

-¿Cuando te vas?

-Mañana.

-Iré contigo.- Le propuso Luffy completamente serio.

-¡No! Luffy. No puedes. Te reconocerían. Déjame hacer esto sola.- Intentaba luchar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Luffy no podía hacer nada ante esto. Si fuese capaz le llevaría todo el agua del mundo. Como no podía, solo podía ir con ella pero, se jugaba mucho. ¿Qué podía hacer?

-¡Nami por Dios! Dime que estarás bien. ¡Que volverás!- Resentido, sólo pudo hacer eso. Desearle suerte.

-No...no lo se...-Finalmente, esas cálidas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro. No quería irse. No quería morir.

-Por favor...prométemelo.

-No puedo...sólo puedo...esperar que no... nos ataquen esta vez...- Soltó entre sollozos. Luffy, no aguantó más y abrazó a Nami. Quizá era su última oportunidad para verla. Ella lloró en su pecho, mojando su camiseta por ello. No le importaba. Ella también le abrazó. Nami subió el rostro para ver el suyo. No se necesitaban palabras. Era demasiado intensa la mirada de ambos. Se acercaron poco a poco. Sus bocas se fundieron en un tierno beso. Lento y demostrando todas las emociones que ahora mismo sentían. Miedo. Tristeza. Rabia. Amor...

Se separaron lentamente y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayesen otra vez tras esto. Igual nunca lo volvía a ver y eso le dolía a Nami en el alma. Lo mismo pasaba con Luffy. Los dos seguían abrazados como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido al rededor de ellos. Nada más importaba en ese momento. Tenían miedo a perderse el uno al otro.

-Nami...

-Haré lo imposible para volver.- Dijo Nami con un poco de animo y una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hazlo por mi y sobre todo, por ti.

Se separaron y Nami fue rumbó a su ciudad. Luffy se quedó allí, un rato más. La rabia le consumía pero no podía hacer nada por ello. Soltó maldiciones. Dijo palabrotas sin ton ni son.

-Argh- Cayó al suelo y se quedó allí, sin hacer nada. Agarrando bien fuerte su pelo y apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas. Cuando vio que era tiempo suficiente, que ya se había calmado, se fue él también.

Cerró la puerta con furia. Los demás le miraron confusos. ¿Que diantre podría haber pasado entre esos dos? Al notar las miradas de todos puestas ante él, preguntó:

-¿Qué?

-Tranquilo Luffy...¿Se puede saber que ha pasado? -Preguntó Zoro con una pequeña pizca de curiosidad.

-Nada. -Respondió secamente.

-¿Nada? A mi me parece que sí.- Replicó Sanji. -Un momento...¡Te has peleado con la pelirroja! Como le hayas hecho algo te juro que...

-¡Nada de eso!- Respondió Luffy cabreandose más de lo que estaba ya.

-¿Cual es el problema pues, Luffy? - Preguntó Robin, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Nada, dejadme solo. - Dicho esto, Luffy subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Todo fue de mal en peor. Nami había dormido en esa cama. Toda su fragancia esta impregnada ahora en ella. Ahora si que no podría quitársela de la cabeza. Por lo menos, ahora tenía algo que poder recordar de ella. Aun que fuese por poco tiempo.

Pasaron las horas, Luffy estaba tumbado en la cama medio dormido. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Pasad.

Eran Robin y Vivi.

-Luffy...Estamos aquí para saber que pasa. -Dijo Vivi con un tono amable. Las dos se sentaron junto a él.

-Nada...- Seguía sin soltar prenda.

-Luffy, somos tus amigos. Por favor.

-Vale, vale.- A este paso ya sabía que lo que le contase a ellas, acabaría en oídos de los demás.- Es Nami...

Una pequeña risita salió de los labios de Robin, diciendo ''lo sabíamos''.

-¿Qué pasa con Nami, Luffy?- Preguntó Robin, intentando reconfortarle.

-En su ciudad...no abunda el agua y por lo que me ha contado es imprescindible para la supervivencia humana.

-¿Cual es el problema, Luffy? -Preguntó Vivi.

-Cada vez que los suministros de agua son bajos, un grupo de unas seis personas va a por agua. Nami ha sido elegida.

-Oh Dios mío...Luffy...- Vivi se llevó las manos a la boca, intentando disimular su asombro.

-Es una zona sin leyes. Cualquier vampiro puede atacarles...No se que hacer...No puedo hacer nada...-Dijo, escondiendo su cabeza en la almohada.

- Luffy...- Las dos mujeres se acercaron a él y le dieron un abrazo. Lo mejor era dejarlo solo. No había nada que pudiesen hacer. Sólo esperar.

-Volverá...

-Esperemos que si, Luffy.- Dijo Robin antes de abandonar la habitación junto a Vivi.

Obviamente, la noticia corrió como la pólvora pero, decidieron dejarle solo.

Había sido una noche de locos, estuvo toda la noche despierta. Literalmente. Ni pisó la cama para intentar cerrar los ojos una miaja. Tras llegar a la ciudad, fue directamente a robar. No sabía si lo hizo por templar su ansia o por intentar sobrevivir. La cosa es que, finalmente, consiguió un cuchillo. No era gran cosa, pero al menos, era algo. Podría esconderlo bien. Le había dicho a su hermana que ya no dormiría por la noche allí. Por lo que no podía volver. De todas formas tenía demasiado en la cabeza como para poder dormir. Se sentó en medio de la calle. Esperando que un milagro sucediese. Pensando en maneras de escaquearse de aquello. De no ir. De nada servía.

Ya era media mañana. Nami y cinco personas más se reunieron en la plaza. Una multitud a su alrededor despidiéndose de ellos. Nami estaba más que harta. ¿Y si volvía alguien vivo?

-¡No os despidáis! ¡Aun puede volver alguien vivo! - Gritó cabreada.-¡Tendréis tiempo de despediros después, cuando sepáis quien vive o no!- Dicho esto, la gente estaba bastante sorprendida. Hubo silencio y solo se oían los murmuros de algunos.

Tras esto, emprendieron camino. Cada uno llevaba una mochila con suministros. Un poco de agua. La suficiente para el viaje. Un poco de comida y una manta. Lo justo. En cada mano llevaban dos grandes barriles con una cuerda para poder cogerlos. Emprendieron camino en silencio. Poco a poco fueron divisando el final de la ciudad.

Nami, no miró a atrás. Si lo hacía, en cualquier momento se derrumbaría. Fue la primera, liderando el grupo. A su lado, iba una niña de catorce años. Detrás iba una mujer de, quizá, unos cuarenta años. Un tío de unos treinta años, alto. Un hombre fuerte, pero que moriría con el ataque de un vampiro, y finalmente, una mujer embarazada. No pudo retener el miedo de sus ojos al darse cuenta de esto. Le estaría esperando gente en casa. Una familia. ¿Cómo era posible que esto pasase? No tenían consideración.

Fueron caminando en un silencio bastante incomodo. Ninguno quería estar ahí. Todos tenían miedo de morir. Algunos estaban más tranquilos que otros ante este estrago. La niña, por ejemplo, parecía bastante tranquila. Cosa que sorprendió a Nami.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Se atrevió a preguntar Nami finalmente.

-Imichi.- Respondió ella.

-Yo Nami. Dime...¿No te da miedo estar aquí?.- Preguntó tranquila mirando al frente. Su mirada dura y fija.

-La verdad es que no.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Haría lo que haga falta por mantener a mi familia viva pero, se que una chica de catorce años no puede hacer gran cosa, sobre todo si se trata de un vampiro. Intentaré seguir viva. Pero, si muero, lo habré intentado.

-Bien.- Dijo Nami sería. Esa chica, tenía más agallas que ella. Increíble. Ella solo tenía a Nojiko, mientras que la niña tenía a una familia entera.

-Escuché tu nombre. Nami, por favor...dime que llegaremos vivos.- Dijo la mujer embarazada en un susurro.

-Sí. Llegaremos vivos.- Sinceramente, no lo sabía. Eran unas palabras que todo el mundo estaba deseando oír. Pero a la vez, eran unas palabras que escondían la mentira. Miró de reojo a la mujer. No había nada que pudiese hacer por ella. Aun que la protegiese y la matasen, luego iría ella. Bajó la mirada ante esos pensamientos.

Por otro lado, Luffy había ido al Limite. No era el atardecer todavía pero necesitaba estar allí. Cruzó su lado y se dirigió a la parte del Limite dónde siempre se sentaba Nami.

-Ya habrá partido...-Dijo para sí mismo en un susurro. Miró al horizonte. No supo cuanto rato estuvo allí pero el Sol empezaba a ocultarse. ¿Estaría viendo ella también el atardecer cómo hacia él?

Nami y su grupo, habían decidido ''acampar''. No tenían tiendas de campaña ni nada por el estilo. Solo mantas y árboles a sus alrededores. Decidieron hacer una pequeña fogata con la madera de las ramas caídas. Aun era de día pero era mejor dormirse en cuanto antes y apagarla. Llamaría demasiado la atención. Nami miró al bonito atardecer que se formaba ante ella. Una pregunta le recorrió la cabeza: ¿Estaría Luffy viendo el atardecer también?

Calentaron un poco de comida que tenían y durmieron al rededor del fuego. Metidos en la oscuridad de la noche, el fuego se apagó. Era mejor así. Haría frío, sí, pero, era mejor que ser devorado el primer día.

Nada más notar los rayos del alba azotar su cara, Nami se despertó. Despertó a todo el grupo. Emprendieron camino. No podían desayunar o la comida se acabaría antes de la cuenta. De todas formas, Nami ofreció un poco de su comida a la mujer embarazada. La necesitaba.

Divisaron el pequeño lago que les proporcionaba tan bendita agua. La verdad es, que no estaba lejos. Pero, se jugaban mucho. Recargaron los barriles con agua. Ahora, ya no eran tan ligeros. Tardarían un día más, mas o menos, en llegar.

La mujer embarazada e Imichi, suponían un problema. No tenían mucha fuerza. Al igual que Nami. Ella las comprendía bien.

-Dejad un barril.- Ordenó Nami.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! - Le espetó el hombre más fuerte de todos. El rugido que soltó hizo ensordecer a Nami.

-¡No pueden llevarlo!- Le gritó Nami.

-¡Da igual si no pueden! Nos dieron dos a cada uno y volverán todos!- Los hombres estaban revelándose y todo por culpa del miedo a morir.

-¿Acaso llegan todos siempre? ¡La gente muere! Maldita sea...

-La gente muere pero, los barriles que quedan en pie, se recogen. Así tendremos menos agua. Si la derraman, ninguna.

-¡Me da igual! ¡No van a llevar los dos! - Se volteó para ver a las dos mujeres. La mujer de cuarenta años no dijo nada, permaneció neutra.-¡Coged solo uno!- Les gritó. No estaba enfadada con ellas, pero le enfadaba que el miedo se apiadase de ellos. Así pues, las mujeres, solo cogieron uno. Volvieron a andar.

Pasado bastante rato, los hombres seguían enfadados soltando blasfemidades. Nami iba detrás de ellos, mirándolos con enfado. Miró hacía atrás para ver si estaban todos. La mujer de cuarenta, la embarazada y... ¿Y la chica? ¿Imichi?

-¡Parad!- Gritó Nami alarmada. El juego había comenzado. Ahora lo que importaba era sobrevivir a aquellos monstruos. Recordó que tenía un cuchillo. Lo sacó y se puso a alerta.-Falta Imichi...

Ninguno conocía ese nombre pero al darse cuenta de que faltaba la niña, todos cayeron de inmediato en quien se trataba.

Nami se separó un poco al ver algo que le llamó la atención. Fue corriendo lentamente.

-Imichi...¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estás?...

Un hombre iba detrás de ella, el más fuerte. Y finalmente, lo vio. El barril. Estaba tirado. El agua derramada.

-¿Dónde estás, Imichi?...- Decía desesperada. El hombre iba solamente observando la escena ante él. -Contéstame, por favor...

Seguía caminando cautelosamente. El único ruido las ramas rompiéndose por las pisadas. Pasado un rato, Nami tropezó con algo que no había visto. Cayó al suelo. Al levantarse vio algo que nunca hubiese imaginado ver. El cadáver de la niña.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Dios!- Empezó a gritar Nami. Tenía la cara de la chica completamente en frente de la suya. La cara de Imichi estaba completamente pálida, llena de heridas y descuajeringada. Era horroroso. No se parecía nada a la cara de la chica que había conocido. Se quitó de encima a ahorcajadas y no pudo evitar irse atrás unos metros. Todavía en el suelo y totalmente aturdida. No estaba preparada para eso.-No...- Y cuando su cerebro lo registró, empezó a llorar. El hombre, la cogió para levantarla y la empujaba contra su voluntad para irse de allí. Ya no se podía hacer nada.

Cuando salieron a la carretera principal, donde habían ido andando, solo quedaba de pie la mujer embarazada y el hombre restante. La mujer de cuarenta había sido aniquilada.

-No...-No podía soportar más. Su mente iba a explotar.

-¡Oh Dios!- La mujer embarazada se acercó a Nami. LE dio un abrazado reconfortante. No hacía falta decir nada. Las dos mujeres habían caído. Lloraron un buen rato. ¿Qué iban a hacer con el barril que había dejado la mujer? Estaba sin destrozar y lleno. Nami y los hombres llevaban dos.

-Llevaré el otro.- Dijo la mujer con una débil sonrisa.

- ¡No! No hace falta. Nos inventaremos una excusa o algo.- Le reanimó Nami.

-En serio. Estoy bien y tengo algo de fuerza.

-¿Estás segura?- le preguntó Nami con algo de desconfianza.

-Si, tranquila. Estaré bien. Tenemos que llevar este agua a toda una ciudad. Cuanta más sea, mejor.

-Esta...bien.- Respondió Nami, dándose por vencida.

Pasó un día sin incidentes y la verdad es que se veía la ciudad a lo lejos. Era extraño que todavía no hubiesen atacado. O que solo hubiesen terminado con dos de ellos. Se adentraron en el bosque a pasar la noche. Era más seguro. Si atacaban, tendrían que buscar más.

Durmieron con la cálida hoguera hasta que se apagó por completo.

Era extraño. Notaba una punzada de dolor en su pierna. Instintivamente la mano fue a tocarla y siseo de dolor. Despertó completamente sobresaltada. Miró hacia su pierna, efectivamente estaba llena de sangre. No pudo evitarlo, miró a su alrededor. Tres personas en el suelo, inmóviles.

-Oh no...- Su cabeza registró el acontecimiento. Fue hacía la mujer.-¡Despierta! -Le gritó intentando despertarla de alguna forma. La zarandeo, nada. Posó su oreja en su pecho. Aun latía, débilmente. Se extinguía poco a poco. Su vida se apagaba. -Por favor...despierta...-Empezó a llorar. No solo iba a morir, su hijo también. Tenía que vivir, por su familia, por el bebé, por ella. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo.

-No...- Empezó a susurrar la mujer, completamente pálida y sin abrir los ojos.- No voy a...volver...-La mano de la mujer se posó en la mejilla de Nami, ella la sujetó y le intentó dar calor.- Diles...que...les quiero...

-¡No por favor...! No...No quiero...-Dijo sollozando desconsoladamente.

-Iba a...ser chica...-Siguió diciendo la mujer entre pequeñas bocanadas de aire, sin hacer caso de las palabras de Nami.

-Se fuerte...por favor...-Cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejando que las lágrimas mojasen su rostro.- Hazlo...

-Nami...-empezó a decir la mujer, que pronto empezó a llorar con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.- Ese hubiese...sido su nombre...-Ella lloraba, al igual que Nami, pero la diferencia era que la mujer no había abandonado esa pequeña sonrisa. -Tan bonito... -Nami, tuvo que hacer gala de autocontrol y sonreír, por ella.

-Si que lo es...-Dijo Nami llorando, sonriendo a la vez. Si esa mujer moría, quería que lo ultimo que viese fuese su sonrisa. -Si que lo...es...-La mujer esta vez, perdió toda fuerza y en ese instante, Nami supo que había muerto. Dejó su mano apoyada en su vientre. Despidiéndose de las dos. De la madre y el bebé. De la propia Nami. No solo morían ellas. Algo también murió dentro de Nami.

Lloró sin parar, como si no hubiese un mañana, que quizá no lo había.

El hombre de treinta años, se había sentado apoyándose en un árbol. Estaba malherido pero quizá conseguía llegar hasta la ciudad. Nami se percató y decidió que ya era suficiente. Tendría tiempo de llorar en casa. Si sobrevivía. Cogió dos barriles. El hombre tendría que ir por su propio pie. Ella también estaba algo herida. Ya no podía andar bien. La pierna le daba olas de dolor. El hombre tenía un brazo que parecía fracturado y la pierna también sangrando. Solo cogió un barril. Nami no dijo nada. Lo entendía pero, le fastidiaba en gordo que fuese uno de los que se había quejado. Dejaron a los otros dos atrás y se fueron en silencio.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de Capitulo: **Sí, sí. Lo se. He tardado en subir. Pero más vale tarde que nunca. He aprovechado teniendo en cuenta que estoy sola en casa todo el día. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Intentaré seguir escribiendo hoy y mañana.

Besos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota de Autor: **¡Hey! Siento la tardanza, y siento que esto vaya de semana en semana, pero aun me queda esta semana que viene de exámenes y ya termino. No os entretengo más. Os dejo con el capitulo.

**Advertencias: **AU (Universo Alterno) Sería 3D2Y, solo en apariencia física. One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda.

**Upside Down.**

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban caminando, empezaba a hacerse tarde, eso estaba claro. Ya no era seguro acampar y encender una hoguera. Con una linterna, siguieron caminando. Una trasnochada no podía afectarles mucho. Bueno, quizá a ella no mucho, solo era un corte en la pierna. ¿Pero a él? Ni siquiera se sabía el nombre de ese hombre pero, estaba realmente herido.

-¿Quieres parar a descansar?- Preguntó Nami finalmente, decidiéndose.

-Cinco minutos...-Dijo este entre jadeos, estaba muy mal.

-Esta bien.

Se metieron en el bosque y Nami apoyó al hombre en un árbol y lo sentó cuidadosamente. Estaba pálido pero, eso ya no le impresionaba. En los últimos dos días había visto a los demás igual. Si no conseguían llegar pronto... Intentó quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

Estaba a alerta, en cuanto el hombre quedó sentado, perdió la conciencia. Nami decidió que cinco míseros minutos no iban a hacer nada a favor de ninguno. Mientras ella estuviese bien, podrían quedarse un poco más. Cada sonido le ponía los pelos de punta pero, debía de ser fuerte. Debía mantenerse firme.

-¿Dónde...?- Empezó a preguntar el hombre, que acababa de despertarse.

-Sh... Estamos en el bosque...-Respondió Nami en un susurro.

-Han pasado más de cinco minutos ¿verdad?

-Si- Antes de que pudiese seguir diciendo nada, el hombre se le tiró encima, sin tener en cuenta sus heridas. Nami cayó al suelo de lleno con la espalada y no pudo evitar un quejido de dolor. El hombre estaba encima de ella apoyando las manos en los hombros de Nami.

-¡Deberías haberme despertado! ¡Podría haber sucedido cualquier cosa!

Nami intentaba librarse de su agarre, forcejeaba sin resultado alguno. Y es que, esta situación les estaba volviendo locos. A los dos.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Estaba a alerta! ¡Todo era seguro por el momento!

-¡Estas loca! ¡Esto no es seguro!

-¡Ya lo se! ¡Estas herido! ¿¡ De que te hubiesen servido cinco minutos!? -Seguía gritando mientras forcejeaba con su agarre.

-¡No quiero morir en esta mierda bosque!

-¡Yo tampoco quiero! ¡Nadie quiere! ¡¿Acaso los que han muerto sí?!

Todo paso en una milésima de segundo. Muy rápido. Demasiado. Nami recayó en las muertes desde la búsqueda del agua. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos un peso le cayó encima. El hombre que antes se sujetaba ahora estaba tumbado encima de ella. Inmóvil. No sabía que había pasado. Se lo quitó de encima y notó un liquido impregnado en su ropa. Con la punta de los dedos tocó su propia ropa y el rojo carmesí pasó a estar en sus dedos. ¿Cómo podían ser tan veloces los vampiros? No se había dado ni cuenta. Todo esto le daba mala espina. Asustada y mareada por el olor a sangre empezó a correr por el bosque, sin dirección alguna, perdida.

Tras haber estado corriendo un buen rato, sin saber a donde ir, fue un milagro que llegase a la carretera principal otra vez. Su pierna le dolía cada vez más, el agua se había quedado atrás. Ya no le importaba nada, solo quería salir viva de ese infierno. Completamente desorientada empezó a gritar y a cogerse la cabeza tapándose los oídos. Ese hombre tenía razón. Si no estaba loca ya, pronto lo estaría. Se dejó caer, sin saber que tenía cerca la ciudad. Se podían ver los edificios a lo lejos. Ahora no quería pensar en nada. Estaba entumecida. En el suelo, lloró y gritó hasta que sus gritos fueron pequeños quejidos y finalmente susurros. Si conseguía pasar la noche viva, quizá tenía un poco de fuerzas para la mañana siguiente. Ahora no le quedaba nada. Estaba rota.

Luffy no aguantaba más, necesitaba saber si estaba bien. Era su prioridad. No podía acercarse a la ciudad, pero podía buscarla por las afueras. Si no encontraba nada, supondría que estaba en la ciudad. Que habría llegado sana y salva. Se dispuso a buscarla, pero era demasiado para él solo.

-Chicos. Necesito vuestra ayuda.

-¿Qué necesitas Luffy?.- Preguntó el vampiro rubio, Sanji.

-Voy a ir a buscar a Nami, pero no puedo yo solo. Necesito que alguien venga conmigo.

-Yo iré.- Fue extraño, Chopper era una persona que no se ofrecía a aventuras. Era bastante cobarde, pero era excelente en la medicina, si encontraban a Nami herida podría curarle.

-Gracias, Chopper.- Le agradeció Luffy con una sonrisa. Sabía que al pequeño no le gustaba salir demasiado.

-Yo también voy.- Dijo Vivi.- Apenas la conozco pero parece buena gente.

-Gracias Vivi. Solo una persona más y podremos irnos.- Contestó Luffy.

-Vamos- Ordenó Zoro que ya estaba abriendo la puerta, dando a entender que él era el último voluntario.

Emprendieron vuelo, nada más salir. No había tiempo que perder. Luffy estaba realmente nervioso. No sabía con lo que se encontraría. Llegaron al ansiado Limite y lo cruzaron sin temor, a partir de allí su búsqueda comenzaba. Primero localizaron el lago donde recogían el agua. Posaron los pies en la tierra y empezaron desde ahí.

Un aroma a sangre se hizo dueño del territorio. Instintivamente se taparon la nariz o devorarían lo que fuese que estaba muerto. El hedor se hacía cada vez más fuerte, pero no podían evitarlo. Tenían que pasar por allí para saber si era Nami o no. Para seguir, también, una ruta. Finalmente, encontraron a una niña, completamente desnucada y con heridas por todas partes. Luffy tuvo que apoyarse en un árbol para asumir la imagen que tenía delante.

-Voy a vomitar...-Dijo con voz enfermiza e intentando tragar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. No quería encontrar a Nami en ese estado.

-Vamonos. Antes de que queramos hacerle algo peor.- Dijo Vivi que había palidecido un poco más de lo que ya es, si era eso posible.

Seguían caminando a pesar de que habían pasado varias horas y no habían encontrado nada. Apareció tras ellos, una hoguera y dos cadáveres más. Luffy se dio cuenta de algo.

-Nami...-Dijo en un susurro para si mismo.

-¿Qué pasa, Luffy? -Preguntó Zoro.

-Es...-¿Cómo podía explicarlo? Se le acababa de cerrar la garganta y se temía lo peor.- Puedo oler la sangre de Nami.-Dijo con voz tambaleante y que mostraba su miedo.

-¡Oh Dios mío! - Exclamó Vivi, viendo a la mujer embarazada que estaba tumbada en el suelo, muerta. Sus manos fueron a su boca. Chopper corrió hacía ella, quizá podía salvar al bebé. Llevaba en una mochila algunos instrumentos médicos. Sacó todo lo necesario pero era tarde, el bebé no había sobrevivido. Estaba muerto. Hubiese sido, de todas formas, muy peligroso. Toda la sangre que hubiese tenido que salir, les hubiese hecho frágiles y podrían haber perdido la cordura y comérselo.

-Vamonos. No puede estar lejos... -Comentó Luffy.

-Separémonos.- Alegó Zoro como idea.

-Bien. Chopper y yo juntos y tu con Vivi.- Dijo Luffy a Zoro.

-Si alguien la encuentra que avise.- Dijo Vivi.- Zoro y yo iremos por esa carretera.-Dijo señalando a la carretera que se veía al fondo del bosque.

-Nosotros seguiremos por aquí.- Atribuyó Chopper comenzando a andar con Luffy.

Luffy y Chopper llevaban un buen rato de camino sin encontrar nada. De repente Luffy paró en seco. Era como si hubiesen eliminado el aire. Podía oler otra vez la sangre de Nami.

-Luffy,¿Estás bien?

-Puedo olerla...su sangre...

Empezó a caminar otra vez con un poco de miedo a lo que podría encontrarse una vez que llegasen al origen del olor. Por suerte, al llegar Nami no estaba allí, pero si estaba su sangre, eso quería decir que no había dejado de sangrar desde la hoguera o que la habían vuelto a atacar. En el suelo solo yacía un hombre muerto. Se alejaron de allí y siguieron buscando.

Por otro lado, Zoro y Vivi tampoco encontraban nada. Ya empezaban a ver los edificios de la otra ciudad.

-¡Wow! Nunca había estado tan cerca de esta ciudad.- Masculló Vivi.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco. Así que...¿aquí vive la pelirroja, no?

-Si...no vamos en mala dirección...solo que no debemos de acércanos demasiado.

Se oían unos gritos a lo lejos. De mujer. Zoro y Vivi no tardaron en ponerse a correr para llegar al origen de los gritos y, finalmente la vieron. Estaba completamente fuera de sí. Ni incluso cuando perdió el control con Luffy estaba tan mal. Seguía en el suelo, tumbada, había un charco de sangre por debajo de su pierna. Estaba con los ojos cerrados y las lágrimas estaban frescas. Las manos le temblaban debido al inmenso dolor. La herida estaba infectada y sus efectos no resultaban beneficiarios. La chica no paraba de convulsionar.

-¡Nami!- Gritó Vivi corriendo hacia ella y Zoro siguiéndola detrás. Vivi se arrodilló y apoyó a Nami en su regazo.-Tranquila...estamos aquí...estamos aquí.- Le decía para intentar calmarla. Hizo efecto ya que en seguida los gritos cesaron.

-¡Luffy!- Gritó Zoro para dar el aviso de que la habían encontrado.

Luffy oyó el grito, al igual que Chopper. No sabía como reaccionar. ¡La habían encontrado! Guardó las emociones para echar a correr junto a Chopper a la carretera. Allí estaba. Aunque no del todo bien.

-¡Nami!- Gritó Luffy corriendo con toda su fuerza. Se tiró al suelo junto a Vivi para verla mejor. Seguía igual de mal. No habían cambiado las cosas. Había empezado a soltar pequeños grititos que no sabían si serían causado por el dolor de sus heridas.

-Nami...Abre los ojos...- Y sabían que no estaba desmayada ya que tenía los ojos completamente apretados como si le diese miedo encontrarse algo extraño al abrirlos.- Por favor...-Le suplicaba Vivi.- Fue solo un movimiento involuntario pero la cabeza de Nami se movió de un lado a otro y parecía que hubiese negado la petición.

-Dejadme mirar las heridas.- Ordenó Chopper, quien se acercó hasta Nami y observó su pierna detenidamente. -La sangre ha dejado de fluir pero ha perdido

demasiada, es un milagro que no hubiese perdido ya la conciencia.

-Nami...-Susurró Luffy cogiendo la mano de la pelirroja y acariciándola. A lo que ella apartó instintivamente como modo protector. Estaba consciente estaba claro. Pero ahora temía. Temía a la vida. No se fiaba de nadie. Sus pequeños grititos se hacían cada vez un poco más fuertes pero perdieron su intensidad para finalmente, ahora si, desmayarse. Ahora que sus ojos se habían relajado, Chopper pudo echar un vistazo.

-Tiene las pupilas dilatadas. Quizá haya sufrido un golpe o tenga un trauma o conmoción. No puedo mirarla aquí. Tendremos que llevárnosla.

Luffy había vuelto a coger su mano, que ahora solo se movía por las pequeñas convulsiones que sufría. Al oír el estamento de Chopper, la cargó en sus brazos. Volvieron a dirigirse al Limite y emprendieron el vuelo para llegar a la casa sin ser vistos por los demás vampiros. Al entrar en la casa todos se sorprendieron al verla, no estaba del todo bien pero por lo menos estaba viva.

-Tumbadla aquí. Voy a limpiarle le herida y mirar si tiene alguna herida en el cráneo.- Ordenó Chopper.

Luffy hizo como Chopper dijo y la apoyó en una mesa quirúrgica. Chopper se puso manos al a obra y empezó con limpiar y desinfectar la herida de la pierna. Cuando ya no había ni rastro de sangre, le examinó la cabeza. No había nada así que tendrían que esperar hasta que despertase para ver las secuelas y que podrían hacer.

La llevaron al cuarto de Luffy como la otra vez, esta vez también tenían que tener en cuenta que no se moviese. Luffy se quedó con ella en todo momento, no quiso abandonar su lado ni la mano a la que acariciaba.

-L...ffy...

-Sh...Estoy aquí.-Dijo susurrándole al oído.- Estas bien. Estoy bien. Estamos bien. Tranquila.- Le decía cariñosamente al oído para intentar calmarla.

_Nami corría sin dirección alguna. Finalmente una ciudad apareció delante de ella. No la conocía, no era la ciudad donde vivía. De repente se encontraba en otro lugar...en una casa que tampoco era la suya. Había un hombre pero no conseguía ver que hacía. Solo podía ver a ese hombre llorando. Se acercó un poco más, andando lentamente por ese pasillo. Llegó hasta el marco de la puerta y lo vio claro. Era la mujer embarazada dando a luz. Por lo tanto, ese hombre lloraba de felicidad ¿no? Una sonrisa cruzó los labios de Nami. En otro instante, Nami estaba en frente de la mujer, viendo su parto. La estaba ayudando, dándole ánimos. Le apretaba la mano con fuerza y le decía que empujara. Con esfuerzo y tiempo el bebé salió, pero le horrorizó por completo lo que vio. El bebé estaba muerto. Con miedo Nami soltó la mano de la mujer y se alejó hasta que dio con la pared. Las paredes pintadas de azul claro ahora se teñían de rojo sangre. La mujer la miraba pero, esa mirada no decía nada. Estaba muerta. El marido lloraba desconsoladamente y de la nada apareció una pistola. Apretó el gatillo y se metió una bala. Las paredes se teñían cada vez más rápido y la sangre que caía al suelo comenzaba a formar charcos. No podía moverse, solo observar. La sangre ya le llegaba hasta sus tobillos. Comenzó a andar y con cada paso, la profundidad se hacia mayor, ya le llegaba hasta la cadera. Dio pasos más rápidos y con esto, subía el nivel más rápido hasta que le llegaba al cuello. Era una sensación muy desagradable. No podía nadar. La sangre estaba caliente. Quería gritar desesperadamente. Y así lo hizo. No podía más, quedó ahogada por la sangre y notaba que se quedaba sin aire, solo gritaba con todas sus fuerzas ante el inmenso dolor en los pulmones por la falta de aire. _

_Negro. Oscuridad. Ya no había nada. _

Despertó con un grito desperado y su torso fue hacía arriba de manera instintiva. Luffy se había asustado. Había intentado llamarla pero no reaccionaba. Toda la banda había subido a ver que pasaba pero no podían hacer nada ante los sueños. Estaban indefensos ante eso. Luffy se acercó más hacia Nami. Ella se apoyó en su hombro con un poco de suspicacia pero era normal. Nunca había confiado en nadie y cuando consigue un poco de esa confianza se la arrebatan... Apoyó su cabeza y Luffy llevó su mano al pelo de Nami para acariciarlo, para demostrar que todo estaba bien.

Nami miró hacía arriba y empezó a llorar.

-Iban...a llamarle...Nami...¿sabes?- Dijo entre sollozos.- Es culpa mía...

-Sh...no es culpa tuya Nami...

-Oh Luffy...no pude...hacer nada...- Dijo otra vez, apoyándose de nuevo , esta vez, en su pecho y abrazó al chico y él le devolvió el abrazo.

-Tranquila...

-He soñando con la madre y su bebé...-comentó, algo más calmada mirando a la nada. Aun así, las lágrimas estaban a punto de caerle otra vez. -Me ahogaba en sangre...

Luffy seguía acariciando su pelo, no sabía que comentar a cerca de sus pesadillas, solo podía esperar a que se calmase.

-Todo se volvía rojo...primero mis tobillos, luego la cadera, el cuello...

-Todo era un sueño Nami...no es real.- Contestó Luffy besando su pelo naranja. Nami se separó de él lo suficiente para poder quedar uno en frente del otro.

-No voy a poder superarlo...es demasiado...-Dijo susurrando.

-Yo estaré contigo, Nami.- Le respondió pasando su mano para coger su mejilla y acariciándola con el dedo una y otra vez. -Intenta dormir, por favor...lo necesitas.- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. La cara de Nami empalideció.

-No...¡No!- Comenzó a gritar de nuevo, perdiéndose en su ser.

-¡Nami! Nami...Tranquila...estaré a tu lado...recuerda lo que acabamos de hablar.

Nami dejó de gritar y no muy segura del todo hizo caso a Luffy.

-Estaré a tu lado. Lo prometo.

-Tengo miedo...-Susurró.

-Sh...duérmete, va.- La animó a que durmiese. Le hacía falta ya que no estaba curada del todo. Ni físicamente ni mentalmente. Luffy sabía perfectamente que lo más seguro fuese que tuviese pesadillas. Pero él estaría allí para cuando ella despertase. Sin importar que.

_Todo estaba en llamas. Estaba en un bosque y veía como todo ardía. No podía hacer nada. Solo contemplar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, apareció el hombre que le había llamado loca. Se estaba metiendo voluntariamente en las llamas. Nami no podía moverse pero, alargó el brazo y extendió su mano pretendiendo ir en su busca. El hombre se estaba quemando y su cuerpo se estaba reduciendo a huesos y ceniza. Solo podía observar con horror. _

_En un instante se encontraba en el lago donde buscaban el agua. Estaba dentro de él. Una fina lluvia caía y cerró los ojos disfrutándola. Notó un dolor intenso en su pierna. Se movió para mirar y tenía un corte. Al no estar tumbada empezó a hundirse pero ella hizo toso lo posible para mantenerse a flote. Sus brazos empezaban a cansarse y las piernas igual, sobre todo si se añade que una pierna esta herida. Sin saberlo comenzó a nadar. Al parecer ahora sabía como hacerlo. Intentaba llegar a la orilla del lago pero este parecía infinito y nunca llegaba. Se empezaba a cansar y finalmente se dio por vencida._

_De repente oscuridad. _

Así lo hizo, Luffy estaba a su lado cuando Nami despertó. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y de su boca salió un gemido que mostraba su miedo. Notaba algo húmedo en su frente. Acercó la mano y lo tocó. Ahora entendía porque su pesadilla cambió del rojo intenso al azul hielo. Tenía fiebre. Luffy le quitó la toalla, que ya estaba bastante seca, para mojarla otra vez y ponérsela. En su mirada se podía ver la preocupación. En una misma noche, se había despertado dos veces con pesadillas.

-Luffy...-Susurró Nami.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?.-Preguntó concernado, poniéndole la pequeña toalla húmeda en la cabeza, con esta acción Nami suspiró.

-Ahora mejor...

-Me tenías preocupado.

- Y sigues estándolo ¿verdad?.- Dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-A decir verdad, sí. Has vuelto a tener una pesadilla y tienes fiebre.

-Lo siento...

-¿Por qué lo sientes, Nami?.-Preguntó mirándola a sus hermosos ojos que le habían dejado hechizado.

-Os estoy dando problemas...

-No es un problema cuidad de ti, Nami...-Dijo sinceramente.

-Pero...

-Nunca has dejado que te cuiden ¿verdad? No tienes la suficiente confianza y si tenías algo, la has perdido en este último viaje que has realizado.

-Confío en ti.- Es verdad, Nami había perdido toda confianza. Pero ahora estaba a salvo y se sentía segura. Los vampiros habían matado a sus padres, los vampiros habían matado a su grupo.

Pero, pese a todo, confiaba en un vampiro, confiaba en Luffy, confiaba en él.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de Autor: **Al fin, he terminado este capitulo en dos días. Espero que os haya gustado. La verdad es que tengo bastantes ideas para capítulos siguientes pero primero van mis estudios. Dejadme review para saber si os ha gustado o no. Nos vemos.

Besos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota de Autor: **No he abandonado. Siento la tardanza pero, finalmente he terminado mis exámenes y prefiero escribir ahora antes de que me den mis notas jajaja. No os entretengo y os dejo con el capitulo. Nos leemos abajo.

**Advertencias: **3D2Y. AU(Universo Alterno). One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda, del cual me alegro que este bien y todo haya salido bien.

**Upside Down.**

Notaba un pequeño dolor en su zona baja de la pierna. Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio que Luffy ya no estaba a su lado. Intento moverse hacia un lado pero el dolor era demasiado. Decidió quedar sentada en la cama, donde no tenía que mover sus piernas. Miró a su alrededor y por fin, lo vio.

Luffy estaba sentado en el sillón de su cuarto completamente dormido. Debía de haber estado casi toda la noche en vela mirando a ver si algo pasaba. Finalmente, el cansancio había hecho mella en él y había caído dormido.

Nami se recostó mejor en la cama y siseó de dolor al mover involuntariamente la pierna. Luffy, con sus agudizados oídos, oyó el pequeño quejido y fue despertándose. Al ver a Nami despierta, lo primero que hizo fue acercarse hasta la cama para ver si todo iba bien. No la había oído gritar o murmurar en sus pesadillas.

-Lo siento...No quería despertarte.- Dijo Nami con una cara que mostraba su dolor y arrepentimiento por haberlo despertado.

-No pasa nada.-Contestó mientras se sentaba al lado de ella. Le cogió la mano afectuosamente y le dijo:-No has tenido pesadillas, o por lo menos, no lo parece.

-Tienes razón. No he tenido. No se por qué pero me alegro de ello.

-Estuve un buen rato vigilándote, te cogí la mano y empecé a acariciarla, parece que te calmó bastante.-Ante esto, Nami no pudo evitar ponerse roja y bajó la mirada.

-Será eso...-Dijo en un susurro totalmente avergonzada.-Gracias.-Dijo ahora, subiendo la mirada poco a poco. El color carmesí seguía siendo notable en sus mejillas y Luffy pareció darse cuenta de esto.

-Tranquila. No tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte.- Comentó, acercando su cara a la suya. Sus frentes estaban tocándose y los ojos de cada uno estaban fijos en los del otro. Nami podía sentir el ambiente cálido pero, igual era por la fiebre que tenía. Estaban muy cerca sus labios casi rozando y finalmente ocurrió. En este momento, Nami se dio cuenta de que no era por la fiebre. Sus labios se encontraron en una batalla desenfrenada. Pronto, no bastaba con simples besos y Luffy introdujo su lengua. Los dos eran nuevos en este campo. Luffy se recostó encima de ella y Nami quedó tumbada en la cama. Cuando ya no tenían aire en los pulmones, se separaron. Respirando laboriosamente.

-Nunca he sentido esto por nadie.-Dijo Luffy pasando su mano por la colorada mejilla de Nami. Él aun encima de ella.

-Yo...yo...tampoco...-Respondió aturdida. ¡Se acababa de besar con un vampiro! No era la primera vez que se besaba con él pero...resultaba todo demasiado extraño. -Ahn...- Cerró los ojos y puso una mueca de dolor. Luffy que estaba encima se quitó de encima rápidamente creyendo que él había sido la causa del dolor.

-Perdón. No debería de haberme puesto encima.

-No...No importa. Ya estoy bien.- Respondió con una sonrisa débil. Luffy pasó su mano por la frente de la pelirroja, revisando si la fiebre había subido o bajado. No lo podía decir con exactitud pero aun seguía caliente.

-Voy a dejarte descansar. Lo necesitas, no estas del todo bien.

-No...no hace falta...puedo estar despierta contigo un poco más.- Contestó con vergüenza.

-No debería. Chopper me echará la bronca.- Replicó con retintín, teniendo en cuenta de que no le molestaban las broncas de Chopper, sobre todo si no se enteraba de la situación en la que estaba Nami ahora. Con fiebre. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Empezó a caminar y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-Luffy...quédate. Por favor... - Al oír la insistencia de Nami, cerró la puerta y se encaminó otra vez hacia Nami. -No quiero estar sola. No otra vez.

-No vas a estar sola. - Le aseguró Luffy.

-Por favor...- Empezó a decir con lágrimas en los ojos que no habían sido arrojadas.-Prométemelo...

-Te lo prometo.- Contestó Luffy y acto seguido, besó su frente. Acercó el sillón hasta la cama y se sentó a su lado. Nami se puso de lado con un poco de dificultad para poder verle la cara. Cogió su mano y la acarició como había hecho antes.- Descansa. No tendrás pesadillas y si las tienes...no estarás sola. Cuenta conmigo.

Nami no emitió sonido alguno, simplemente asintió mirando por última vez a Luffy, antes de que sus ojos se cerrasen en un profundo sueño.

Luffy se quedó mirándola un rato más mientras acariciaba su mano, ahora como un habito para mantenerla en calma.

Pasadas las horas y viendo que Nami no despertaba, Luffy decidió bajar a comer un poco. Llevaba desde que la habían rescatado sin comer.

Bajó las escaleras y al entrar a la cocina, se encontró con Sanji que estaba haciendo una sopa, bien calentita. Estaban, además, presentes Robin, Vivi, Chopper y Zoro.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?.-Preguntó Chopper.-¿Sigue teniendo pesadillas?

-No, está mucho mejor, al menos eso parece.- Dijo Luffy, animado.

-Es bueno que haga progreso, el trauma que tiene no le ha sentado nada bien.

-Pero...¿Se le pasará verdad? ¿Saldrá de esta, no?- Preguntó Vivi con un cierto toque de curiosidad mostrando a su vez la preocupación.

-Sí...Eso espero.-Dijo resignado.

-Solo necesita tiempo y... espacio.-Añadió Robin con una sonrisa mientras absorbía un poco de la sopa que Sanji le había colocado en frente.-Deliciosa.-Ante el comentario de Robin, se dieron cuenta de que no era la única que tenía su plato encima de la mesa, Sanji había servido a todos. Empezaron a comer tranquilamente en un silencio que se podía tachar como incomodo.

-Lo mejor será no molestarla demasiado, darle espacio, como bien dice Robin y no argumentar con ella.- Comentó Sanji tras el largo rato de silencio.

-¿Has entendido, Luffy?.- Preguntó Zoro.

-¿Mmm?.-Dejó de mirar su sopa instantáneamente y miró a los demás. Estaba algo perdido en sus pensamientos.-Oh, si...Claro.

Tras terminar la comida, después de la sopa vino un buen muslo de pollo, Luffy llevó algo de comida a Nami. Al entrar por la puerta no le gusto lo que vio. La venda que Nami llevaba en la pierna, estaba esparcida en el suelo, se la había quitado. Nami estaba en el borde de la cama sentada mirando a la nada, su mirada perdida. Llevaba ropa de calle puesta, y se fijo que no era una prenda de Robin o de Vivi, era la ropa sucia, llena de sangre seca y rota que tenía puesta cuando la encontraron. En ese momento, Luffy reconoció que le daba un poco de miedo la imagen que tenía delante de él. No sabía como iba a reaccionar Nami y tampoco de que manera.

-¿Nami?-Preguntó con sigilo.-He traído algo de comida...-Susurró, no quería alterarla.

-Quiero irme a casa...-Respondió en una voz baja y melancólica que no gusto a Luffy. Parecía que estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas, aunque era imposible de saber ya que el pelo le tapaba los ojos.

Luffy entró completamente a la habitación y dejó el plato en la mesilla, sabiendo que ahora mismo lo que menos le apetecería a Nami sería comer.

-¿Por qué?.-Preguntó él en un tono más o menos igual que el de Nami. Aun así él estaba tranquilo, intentando que entrase en razón. Que todo fuese una secuela del trauma. Algo que él pudiese solucionar.

-No pertenezco a este lugar...-Su voz sonaba triste, como si fuese a llorar en cualquier momento.

-¿Pero que dices, Nami? Entiendo que no sea tu ciudad y no estés rodeada de tu gente pero...

-No puedo quedarme aquí para siempre...No encajo en este mundo. Soy una humana rodeada de vampiros...Llevame de vuelta. Tengo que ver a mi hermana...tiene que saberlo...tiene que saber que estoy bien.

-Eso no corre prisa, Nami. Tienes que recuperarte.

-No lo entiendes...-Se levantó de la cama e hizo amago de irse. En ese momento, Luffy le cogió del brazo y quedaron uno en frente del otro.

-Claro que lo entiendo.

-¡No! ¡No entiendes nada! ¡Apenas me conoces! -Le gritó en la cara, justo después se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Parecía conocerte muy bien los dos últimos días.-Le espetó Luffy comenzando a cabrearse. Había entendido lo de dejarle espacio ¿verdad?

-¡Déjame! Llevame a casa...No quiero que me pase lo que le pasó a ellos. ¡No quiero!

-¡No te pasará nada!- Gritó Luffy.-¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Nada!

-Quiero irme a casa...-Dijo Nami comenzado a llorar. Si era un trauma también había unos cuantos signos de depresión.-Por favor...

-No...Estarás aquí hasta que estés completamente bien...y curada.- Dijo mirando la pierna herida de Nami.-¡No voy a llevarte! ¡Buscate un vampiro que quiera llevarte! Aunque lo tienes un poco difícil.-Rió.

-Eres un completo idiota.-Grito Nami con su cara bañada en lágrimas. Salió corriendo de esa habitación aunque le doliese la pierna. Bajó las escaleras y encontró la puerta. No le importaba en ese momento si había vampiros o no. Simplemente se limitaba a correr.

Salió de la ciudad sin problemas, no iba a ir al Limite porque de seguro que Luffy la buscaba allí. Se alejó bastante de lo que era el Limite y se dirigió al desierto que había por esa zona. La verdad es que no era un buen sitio para esconderse, pero en ese momento buscaba la soledad. Comenzó a llorar, lloró sin preocupaciones ya que nadie la oía. Empezó a arrepentirse de todas las cosas malas que habían pasado, de la mala relación con su hermana. De las muertes de sus padres. De las del grupo. De todo.

-Lo siento...Nojiko...

Luffy había salido hace rato a buscar a Nami. Se había acercado hasta el Limite pero no había rastro de ella. Cuando se fue acercando al pequeño desierto situado en la zona, pudo oír, con su agudizado oído, los llantos. Decidió no acercarse más para no perturbarla y se sentó en medio de la nada, escuchándola.

Tras un buen rato de meditación, Luffy decidió que ya era suficiente. La pobre chica ya había sufrido lo suyo y ahora él le estaba prohibiendo volver a casa. Como habían intentado hacer aquellos vampiros que la atacaron. No se merecía aquello. Ella quería su añorada libertad. Igual si volvía a casa, se recuperaba antes.

Después de haber llorado un buen rato, simplemente yacía ahí. Sus rodillas tocando su pecho y la cara tocando las rodillas, típica posición fetal. Intentado estar lo más encogida posible.

-Te llevaré a casa.

Al oír estas palabras, Nami levantó la cabeza de golpe, creyendo que quizá oía voces o se había quedado dormida y lo había soñado. Para nada. Al girar la cabeza vio a Luffy en frente suyo.

-¿Qué?.- Preguntó un poco aturdida. Necesitaba saber si esas palabras realmente las había dicho él.

-No he sido justo contigo. Vamos.- Le tendió la mano para ayudar a levantarla.-Te llevaré a casa.

-Gracias...-Dijo tímidamente. La tristeza seguía presente en su cara pero una pequeña sonrisa fue suficiente para Luffy. Para saber que todo estaba bien. Que todo lo de antes había sido un malentendido.

Cuando Luffy dejó a Nami en su lado del Limite, el silencio reinaba entre los dos. Finalmente Luffy se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?-Preguntó temeroso.

-Pues claro. Tenemos que cambiar el futuro.-Sonrió Nami.-Nada ha cambiado. Te veo esta noche.

-Nami...-Le cogió de la mano y la abrazó.- Cuídate.-Dijo en un tono protector, en el típico tono de una persona que quiere a otra. Lo suficiente para besarse.

-Lo haré.-Dicho esto Nami cogió sus dos mejillas con las manos y le dio un pequeño beso. Tras esto, se fue alejando, dejando atrás a Luffy. A un pasmado Luffy. No se podía creer que hubiese sido ella quien hubiese tomado la iniciativa. En las dos ocasiones había sido él. Se fue la mar de contento a casa.

Nami llegó a la ciudad y para su sorpresa la notó un poco más calmada de lo habitual. Ya era de por si una ciudad tranquila, con poca gente. Pero, esta vez algo era diferente.

Llegó a su denominado hogar y no vio a Nojiko. Le extraño. La preocupación se empezaba a hacer presente y con ello el miedo. ¿Dónde se podía haber metido? Subió los escalones que daban a las tres habitaciones de arriba. Una era a suya, entró. No había nadie. Todo estaba como lo había dejado. A continuación pasó a la habitación de su hermana, nada. Tampoco había nadie. Por último estaba la habitación de sus padres. Era un absurdo mirar, sus padres habían muerto tiempo atrás y desde entonces apenas entraban a esa habitación pero, por mirar, no se pierde nada. Echo un pequeño vistazo y vio un mechón de pelo lila azulado. Finalmente se atrevió a entrar completamente. Lo que vio le horripiló.

Frente a ella se encontraba el cadáver de su hermana y dos cuervos asomados a la ventana, al acecho para hacerse con el cuerpo. Se fijó más detenidamente y vio que toda la habitación estaba hecha trizas. El colchón estaba completamente desecho, se veían los muelles. Las almohadas habían soltado varias de sus plumas. El espejo estaba roto...¡La habitación era un desastre!

-¡Nojiko!.-Gritó a pleno pulmón. Y ese era pues el mal palpito que había estado sintiendo desde que llegó a la ciudad.-¡Dios mío! ¡Nojiko, contesta!- No podía soportar el olor a putrefacto y la sangre, pero era su hermana. No sabía que hacer. Se le revolvieron las tripas de solo ver la imagen y terminó devolviendo en el suelo. Mero liquido y saliva. Quedó sentada en el suelo y solo podía observar, su cuerpo se había quedado rígido y no quería escucharla.

Nami no se daba cuenta, pero las lágrimas caían desconsoladamente por su rostro. Los ojos los tenía rojos a más no poder y las manos caían a los dos lados de su costado, casi inertes. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en la pared y su mirada estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Si Luffy estuviese allí...Solo deseaba que alguien la sacase de ahí. Ella sola no podía.

Se iba acercando la noche y no había aparición de Nami. Decidió ir a la ciudad. Él sabía que no era la mejor opción pero, era de noche y por lo que sabía la gente dormía a esas horas. Además siempre podía alzar el vuelo.

Siguió el aroma de Nami y finalmente encontró donde vivía. Se fijo bien. La casa no era ninguna maravilla. Dejaba mucho que desear y era una mierda si se comparaba con la de Luffy. Así con el resto de la ciudad. Era lo contrario.

Llamó a la puerta pero nadie contestaba. Cogió el picaporte e intentó abrir. Este cedió debido a la vejez de la puerta y la casa, y entró fácilmente.

En el salón y cocina no había nadie. En el baño menos. Subió las escaleras. El primer cuarto era pequeño y no tenía grandes pertenencias. Aun así se percato de que era de Nami por su olor. Entró y no la vio. Se pudo fijar bien en las condiciones en las que vivía. ¿Y aquí era donde pensaba recuperarse? ¿Ese era su añorado hogar al que deseaba volver? Si, lo era. Tanto tiempo viviendo en el mismo sitio que al final, vivas donde vivas, acabas echándolo de menos. Se fijó detalladamente y vio que la cama tenía grandes bultos debido a los muelles y que además dormía al raso. No había ni una pequeña sabana que separase el colchón de la persona. Podía haber chinches, pulgas y miles de microorganismos. Había una pequeña mesilla donde salían dos señores, la que se supone que es su hermana y Nami de pequeña, no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante esto, verla tan feliz le hacía feliz. Dejó el cuadro en su sitio y se acercó al pequeño armario que tenía. Estaba sucio pero por dentro se conservaba bastante bien. La ropa era completamente distinta a los aspectos de la casa. Nami no vestía mal.

''Igual en el pasado vivían en una buena casa.''Pensó Luffy.

Pasó a la siguiente habitación, ahora con menos interés sabiendo que no era la de Nami y tampoco la vio. Finalmente fue al cuarto restante y se llevó una sorpresa ante lo que vio. Una Nami en completo estado de shock y a la chica feliz que había visto en la foto, muerta, completamente descuajeringada.

Las moscas se hacían notables, había varios cuervos en la ventana rota y el cuerpo no olía muy allá. Se estaba descomponiendo y además había un aroma a sangre que Luffy no podía soportar o terminaría bebiéndose hasta su ultima gota. Cogió a Nami, la cual no pareció percatarse, y se la llevó de ahí.

La llevó abajo, un lugar donde no llegaba el olor a sangre, un lugar seguro para la cordura de Luffy. La puso en el sofá, y seguía sin reaccionar. Con la poca sabiduría que tenía miró a ver si estaba viva o muerta. Apoyó su oreja en el pecho de ella y pudo suspirar de alivio al ver que todo funcionaba correctamente. Todo...o casi. La mente en esos momentos no estaba allí. Eso había dejado de funcionar por el momento. Estaba desesperado. Chasqueó sus dedos delante de ella para que se pasmara. Nada. La sacudió. Nada. Le gritó al oído. Nada. Era inútil.

Pero, pasado el tiempo algo había cambiado. La mente de Nami esta desconectada pero al parecer se conectó una fracción de segundo para cerrarle los ojos. Y tras esto, se volvió a desconectar. Luffy se sentó en el suelo ya que los dos no cabían en el sofá. Apoyó su cabeza al lado de la suya en uno de los almohadones y esperó a ver si reaccionaba. La vida no había sido justa con ella. Y por el momento Luffy no podía hacer nada más que observar como el jodido destino le hacía daño. No le extrañaría nada si se despertase y dijese que quería morir.

Si es que despertaba.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de Autor: **Me ha llevado su rato hacer este capitulo. Lo siento pero era esencial matarla. Ya sabéis a quien digo. Por cierto: ¡He aprobado todo!

Bueno y como siempre, dejadme saber si os ha gustado o no con un review. Que se agradecen. Jajaja.

Besos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota de Autor: ** Hola pequeños míos. No se cuanta gente lee esta historia. En todo caso, se puede mirar. Pero, me gustaría deciros que gracias por seguirla, darle a me gusta o incluso comentar. Así sin más os dejo con el siguiente capitulo.

**Advertencias: **3D2Y (cambios físicos), One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda. Peeeeero, me lo dejará de herencia. Okno.

**Upside Down. **

Ya no merecía la pena pasar más tiempo en esa casa, o en esa ciudad. Ya no le unía nada a ella. Ni siquiera era suya. Ahora lo único que tenía en común con esa ciudad era la raza. Para Nami no significaba nada. No le importaba morir.

Luffy había estado con ella toda la noche, en vela. Esperando a ver si se despertaba. Sin resultado alguno. Los rayos de luz del alba empezaban a filtrarse en la casa y Luffy estaba desesperado. Sin saber que hacer.

-Luffy...-Las débiles palabras surgieron de los labios de la chica, que fueron suficientes para él, quien sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó más a ella para oírla mejor.

-¡Nami! ¡Estas despierta!

Sin mayor demora, Nami se lanzó a los brazos de Luffy en busca de consuelo. Lloró todo lo que no había llorado anteriormente. Luffy permaneció en silencio. Sin saber que decir. No tenía palabras para expresar lo que sentía, o para decir lo cruel que era la vida con ella. Se limitó a abrazarla, dejando saber que él estaba ahí y que lo estaría en todo momento. Dejó que el silencio y los sollozos de Nami hiciesen el resto.

Nami, en su abrazo con Luffy, hacía cara a la puerta preguntándose por qué estaría medio rota.

Minutos más tardes, por la puerta que había forzado Luffy, aparecieron dos hombres, que por las pintas que tenían, debían de formar parte de las autoridades de la ciudad.

La pelirroja se separó rápidamente de Luffy al ver a las dos personas en el salón, donde estaban ellos. Nami temió por Luffy. ¿Qué le podrían hacer? ¿Se darían cuenta de que es un vampiro?

Luffy al sentir a Nami separándose, pensó que ya habría llorado lo suficiente pero, oyó el ruido de esas dos personas y vio el miedo reflejado en los ojos de la chica.

-Vemos que esta usted viva, señorita.-Dijo uno de los hombres.

Ante esto, Luffy se mantuvo al acecho pero, el mismo sabía que atacaría en cualquier momento en el que él o Nami fuesen ofendidos.

Los hombres, por el momento, no se habían percatado de que Luffy era un vampiro. Quizá eso fuese porque Luffy estaba con la boca cerrada, no dejando ver sus blancos colmillos o quizá fuese porque entre todos los vampiros pálidos el era algo moreno, siempre siendo bastante pálido también.

-Venga con nosotros, eh...- Uno de los hombres sacó una papeleta disimuladamente, donde ponía el nombre de la chica. ¡No se sabían ni su nombre!- Nami.- Dijo al leerla con disimulo.

Nami no sabía como reaccionar. Su mente estaba hecha un lío. No le apetecía nada. Su mente no estaba en esos momentos con ella. No sabía ni porque había abrazado a Luffy.

Luffy vio que ella estaba hecha un desastre y que no iba a poder decir nada coherente.

-No se va a ir a ningún lado, eso es algo que decidirá ella.- Habló Luffy seriamente haciendo cara a los agentes.

-Esta chica ya no tiene ningún pariente a su cuidado.- Luffy quedó sorprendido ante las palabras del agente. ¿Nadie más? Acaso...¿los vampiros habrían matado al resto? O quizá ¿Durante la guerra? Luffy estaba naufragando en un mar de dudas pero, defendería a Nami y estaría a su lado. Siempre.

-La casa era una propiedad temporal que la hermana de la chica, ahora fallecida, reclamó. Al ser ella y no Nami quien lo hizo, La casa queda en manos del gobierno para ser proporcionada a otra familia.- Contó uno de las autoridades.

Nami había oído todo. ¿A donde la llevarían ahora? Su pregunta iba a ser ahora respondida.

-Dado este caso, la señorita Nami queda despojada de esta casa. Para conseguir otra tendrá que hacer papeles y tramites con el gobierno. Mientras...tendrá que vivir en la calle o buscar refugio.

Luffy había observado que la ciudad estaba abandonada, la mitad de las casas estarían vacías y aun así el gobierno les hacía esas putadas. ¿De qué iban?

-¡Aquí hay más casas que personas! ¿¡Cómo es posible que seáis así!?- Gritó Luffy con ira, dejando ver sus colmillos.

El mundo de Nami se hizo añicos. No sabía como reaccionar. No podría sobrevivir en la calle. ¿Cómo iba a hacer tramites viviendo en la calle? El gobierno estaba intentando eliminar a gente. Al parecer...

Los guardias al darse cuenta de los colmillos de Luffy no dudaron un segundo en atacarle. Sacaron sus armas de fuego y dispararon. Luffy esquivaba las balas bastante bien, pero no pudo evitar que una le rozase la pierna, dejándole bastante cojo. El fluido de color carmesí manaba de su pierna haciendo que se impregnase la estancia con un olor a hierro. Luffy tenía que irse de allí pronto o perdería la cordura y terminaría por tomar su propia sangre. Pero antes, tenía que asegurarse de que Nami estaba bien. Ella estaba en medio de la pelea. Podría recibir un balazo en cualquier momento.

-¡Eh, eh! - La cogió por los hombros y la zarandeó para que reaccionase y saliese de su trance. -¡Vamos Nami! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! - Luffy pensaba llevársela a casa de nuevo. Ya no tenía nada en esa ciudad.-¡Vamos! ¡Reacciona! Agggh... -Luffy recibió un balazo por la espalda. La sangre no paraba de salir y a causa de la perdida de sangre cayó encima de Nami. Respirando pesadamente. -Venga...Nami...-Ella seguía allí, observando todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor pero sin intervenir. Al oír el balazo que le propinaron a Luffy fue como si todo en ella funcionase de nuevo. Salió de su trance.

-Luffy...- Notó el peso de su cuerpo encima de ella y la sangre que fluía profusamente. Pasó una mano por la herida donde estaba alojada la bala. Luffy gruñó por el dolor. -¡Luffy!

-Mmm... Al fin...Nami...-Dijo con un hilo de voz.

-¡Lo siento! No...no... yo no sabía...

-Sh...Hay que...hay que salir de aquí antes de que...- Se empezaba a poner pálido con cada segundo que pasaba.

-Dios Luffy. Estas perdiendo mucha sangre...

-No aguantaré mucho tiempo más así...

-¿Así? ¿Así cómo, Luffy?-Preguntó Nami, temiéndose lo peor.

- Voy a perder la razón si sigo viendo tanta sangre...oliéndola.

-Señorita.- La voz de uno de las autoridades puso a Nami los pies en la tierra, de nuevo.- ¿Tiene usted alguna relación con este asquerosos vampiro?.- Luffy al oír esas palabras gruñó enfadado y no pudo hacer nada, se sentía impotente. Nami, en cambio, no sabía que hacer.

-Yo...yo...-Nami titubeaba bastante dejando ver que tenía dudas. Muchas.

-Nami...- Se quejó Luffy. Estaba cada vez peor. De eso Nami se estaba dando cuenta. ¿Lo protegería? ¿Mentiría?.- Tenemos... que irnos...

-¡Conteste! Si es así tendremos que matarla.- Gritó el agente.

El miedo se hizo más presente todavía. Ella no quería morir. Tenía demasiado miedo a la muerte. No quería morir agonizando y lentamente. Ya le había dolido el simple hecho de estar inconsciente... ¡Imaginate la muerte!

-Yo...no le conozco...- Dijo en un susurro que fue audible para todos. Luffy se quedó asombrado al oír esas palabras de su boca. Creía que ella le defendería. Al igual que él a ella. Pero no. Se equivocaba completamente.

-Nami...-Dijo Luffy agonizando del dolor, intentando mantenerse en la poca cordura que le quedaba.- ¿Pero...que dices?

-E...este vampiro...intentó morderme...-Mintió ella.

-Nami...no mientas...- Dijo cerca de su oído. Él seguía encima de ella, incapaz de ponerse en pie.

-Necesito salvar mi vida.- Dijo ella en respuesta con una voz fría que no mostraba sentimientos.

En ese momento Luffy se dio cuenta. A Nami no le importaba. Solo estaba cooperando con él, todo lo que habían vivido no había significado nada para ella. Estaba demasiado cerrada en si misma. No confiaba en nadie.

-¡No te lo perdonaré, Nami!- Gritó Luffy mientras los dos agentes lo arrastraban por la casa. Nami, por su parte, seguía en el sofá observando la escena ante ella. Lo sentía en el alma, pero no quería ser asesinada. Luffy podría sobrevivir mejor que ella. Él tenía una fuerza sobrenatural que ella no poseía.

Los dos agentes se llevaron a Luffy, dejando a Nami allí. Sola.

Por el camino hacía prisión, Luffy iba soltando blasfemidades hacía la joven pelirroja. De pronto sintió que se quedaba sin fuerzas a punto de desmayarse para dar paso a la bestia que tenía dentro. Por su desgracia, los guardias llegaron a prisión antes de lo que él esperaba y lo metieron dentro. Encadenado a la pared.

Luffy gritaba desesperado por tomar algo de sangre. Solo pararía cuando consiguiera algo de tan preciado liquido o cuando perdiese sus fuerzas. No paraba de gritar intentando soltarse de las cadenas.

Nami empezó a llorar cuando se llevaron a Luffy. Quedó tendida en el sofá llorando desconsoladamente. Lo sentía tanto... Amargas lágrimas bañaban su rostro. Era todo demasiado doloroso. Siguió llorando susurrando pequeños ''lo sientos'' dirigidos hacia Luffy.

-Ojalá puedas... perdonarme...algún día...- Lloró.

Por otro lado, Zoro y los demás andaban bastante preocupados por Luffy. Ya debería de haber vuelto a casa con la chica.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí de brazos cruzados.- Comentó Zoro.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Le siguió Sanji.

-Igual le ha sucedido algo.- Dijo el pequeño Chopper preocupado.

-Solo lo sabremos si vamos allí.- Añadió Robin.

-Esta bien. Iremos a la ciudad por la noche. Iremos a casa de Nami. Ahí estaremos a salvo.

Al caer el atardecer, el grupo se dirigió a la ciudad. Poca gente se encontraba ya fuera de sus casas.

Nami seguía en ese sofá, había estado llorando hasta quedarse dormida. Pronto tendría que hacer la pequeña maleta con las pocas pertenencias que tenía. Esa casa ya no era suya.

Se levantó lentamente y subió la escalera. Vio a su hermana aun tendida en el suelo y le dieron ganas de vomitar. Consiguió mantener sus formas y con mucho esfuerzo y pena decidió enterrar el cuerpo de su hermana. No servía de nada lavarle el cuerpo ya que no tenían agua. Salió de casa con el cadáver a cuestas y cavó un hoyo en el pequeño jardín de la entrada. Lloró su muerte un poco más. Después entró en casa y se sentó. Estaba completamente deprimida. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos encontraba imágenes desagradables. Se quedó embobada mirando a la nada recordando buenos momentos, los cuales eran pocos.

Pasado un rato, llamaron a la puerta, a esta le faltó poco para derrumbarse.

Encontraron a Nami con la mirada fija en un punto. Robin y Vivi al verla en tan deplorable estado se acercaron corriendo hacía ella.

Las ojeras se marcaban en su blanco rostro. Las lágrimas habían dejado de fluir hace poco pero sus mejillas seguían húmedas. Las manos estaban llenas de tierra y no sabían el por qué. Los ojos los tenía rojos a falta del preciado sueño y de los constantes lloros. Toda en sí estaba hecha un desastre. Robin y Vivi se sentaron junto a ella y le dieron un cálido abrazo. Ella salió de su ensimismamiento y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Robin y lloró. Las dos mujeres solo podían estar allí observando a la pequeña en sus brazos. Los chicos se sentaron en los escalones de l escalera esperando a que se recuperase. Robin se separó de Nami ya que algo le había llamado la atención. Era débil pero podía olerlo. Era sangre, fresca.

Nami quien seguía llorando en el regazo de Vivi, se percató de las acciones de Robin. No pudo evitar que un sentimiento de culpa le azotase.

-Fue culpa mía...- Consiguió murmurar finalmente. Se levantó cuidadosamente del regazo de Vivi y quedó sentada a su lado, observando los dos dedos de Robin impregnados en sangre.

-¿Cómo dices?.- Preguntó Robin con curiosidad. Los chicos se mantenían al margen de la situación dejando a las dos que se hicieran cargo.

-Mentí...Hice que se lo llevaran para que no me matasen...

Zoro al escuchar sus palabras y al estar tan ligado a su capitán se acercó hasta Nami con una mirada amenazadora y llena de rabia. Desenfundó una de sus espadas y la acercó hasta el cuello de Nami.

-¡¿Qué has hecho!? -Le gritó en la cara.

-Vinieron unos agentes...Dijeron que me matarían...yo...yo...no quería pero...

-¡Zoro!- Gritó Sanji.-¡Quita esa espada de sus cuello!

-La pobre ya ha sufrido lo suyo. ¿No crees?- Espetó Vivi.

-Solo necesita calmarse y que nos cuente todo lo sucedido.- Dijo Robin intentando calmar a la multitud.

-No dudaré en matarla si le ha hecho algo a Luffy.- Les dijo a los demás amenazante.

-Vine a casa...vi a mi hermana muerta...completamente destrozada. No...no sabía que hacer...Después vino Luffy e intentó reconfortarme. Por la mañana...vinieron...esos agentes...le dispararon...estaba a punto de perder la razón...yo estaría muerta...si no hubiese mentido...Luffy esta en la cárcel... -No lo contó con sus mejores palabras pero lo hizo lo mejor que podía en esos momentos.

-Entonces tenemos que rescatarle.- Dijo Zoro.- Si ha perdido la cordura no podrá hacer nada por si solo. Estará completamente desbocado.

-No iréis. Iré yo...

-Pero Nami...no deberías. No estas en condiciones para...- Comenzó a decir Chopper, que fue interrumpido por Nami.

-No quiero que os arriesguéis por mi. Yo he metido a Luffy en esto... -Dijo con un tono de pena en su voz.

- Luffy va a necesitar beber sangre para poder reponerse, si te ve a su alcance no dudará en morderte y eso significaría tu muerte y tu transformación a uno de los nuestros.- Le avisó Robin.

-Yo me haré la herida... Me llevaré un cuchillo. No dejaré que me toque... -Dijo desesperada con la voz quebrada. Sentía que su corazón iba a romperse en mil pedazos por haber traicionado a Luffy.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de Autor: **Me ha costado mucho escribir este capitulo. Es un poco mas corto que los demás capítulos pero es que no encontraba la inspiración, aun así no me convence del todo pero en fin... Espero que os agrade ^^

Besos.


End file.
